


Escape the nightmare

by CajunMacaroni



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Happy, I love Pokemon, MultiEnding, Pokemon, Romance, Sad, Scars, Series, i hate this, maybe book 2, multiple crushes, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunMacaroni/pseuds/CajunMacaroni
Summary: Hey so I moved this over to this website just in case.A young girl escapes her old life in the Hoenn region and makes her new home in the Alolan region. She tries to fit in but that may be a little difficult with the boys that can't help fall for her.OC x alolan boysALL PHOTOS, GIFS, ARTWORK SEEN IN THIS BOOK IS NOT MINE!!! all credit goes to the original creators and Pokémon along with the episode plots for sun and moon. I only own the OC. Please be nice to each other in the comment sections and go easy on me. This is my first fanfic.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Original Character(s), Hau/original characters, Kaki | Kiawe/Original Character(s), Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. OC info

Name: Willow Ackerman 

Appearance: (Aisaka Taiga) just imagine she has dark brown hair 

Appearance: ( Aisaka Taiga) just imagine she has dark brown hair 

Outfit: a black T-shirt with a hunter green cargo shorts. Green and white tennis shoes 

Personality: shy, hesitant to trust others, slightly innocent, sensitive, emotional, Pokémon just gravitate towards her, insecure

Likes: Pokémon, reading, drawing, singing, farming and helping people

Dislikes: bullies, arrogant people, team skull

Age: 15

Friends: Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, Malo, Lilly, Ash, gladion, prof kukui, Hapu

Pokémon team: absol (holds absolite on a leather necklace), gardevoir (holds gardevoirite on bracelet), sealeo, shuppet (will eventually hold bannetite on leather bracelet), rapidash (shiny), tropius

Keystone holder: a black leather choker 

Family:

*Dad: Ethan Ackerman (alive)

~main partner: Noivern

*Mom: Marlene Ackerman (deceased)

~main partner: sylveon

*Brother: Allen Ackerman (unknown)

~main partner: braviary

~looks like Yuu Otosaka


	2. Chapter 2

Willows POV:

"WHY CANT YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" My father yelled. His face getting more red with each word he said as his face got closer. "I'm s-s-s-sorry. I didn't mean to." I mumble silently. I looked down at my feet. My life wasn't supposed to be like this. When I was born, there was a complication. Mom ended up bleeding out. And now dad blames me for her death.

Every chance he has now, he reminds me of it. He'll beat me and curse me. But only when Allen isn't home. If Allen knew of the things that went on in this house. I don't know what would happen.

I'm fortunate to have my friends help me out. My friends being my Pokémon. My shiny ponyta, spheal, tropius, ralts, and absol. They are there when I need them.

At this point I stopped listening to dad completely. It's better to just shut the world out and think when he gets like this. Suddenly I'm snapped back into the real world. Everything goes slow. I'm down on the ground now. My left cheek is burning. Tears were streaming out of my eyes. I must look like a mess. Glancing up with hooded eyes I see dad. He was seething. I've never seen him so angry before.

Black dots started appearing in my vision and the world was starting to spin. All I could feel was my heart thumping out of my chest. My breathing was getting out of control, it just came out fast and uneven.

I just stared at dad the best I could. If I passed out there's no telling what he would do.

His mouth that was originally in a sneer started to turn into a cynical grin. Then the laugh came out. It was the type of laugh that you could tell held evil intent.

With that he turned around slowly into the kitchen. Walking up to the marble counter that held the knives. He seemed to pause at them. Looking as if he was deciding which one to pick up.

After a few seconds, he picked up a long butcher knife. He then turned back towards me slowly. Walking my way muttering to himself in a mad way I decided to slowly start standing up. I needed to get out of here. "Dad, what are you doing?" I asked in a quiet way, hoping with all of my might that I was mistaken on what he was thinking on doing. "Oh nothing honey. Just be the good little shit you are and stay there." He replied.

It was then he lunged at me and me being the clumsy thing I am, I trip jumping out of the way. That trip caused me to land on the floor and get nick on the arm from the knife.

I look up after seeing a shadow over me. Dad was staring right down at me with a look of madness in his eyes. He was chuckling to himself again as he brought the knife up.

I raise my hands to attempt to protect my head right as he started to bring down the knife to strike me again. He would've struck me if it wasn't for the front door opening behind me and the one voice he didn't want to hear at the moment.

"What are you doing to her?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi so there was something I forgot to mention in the last chapter 😅. Willow is 5 years old at this point in the book. Other than that ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Willows POV:

"What are you doing to her!?" Yelled Allen. My brother couldn't have come in a better time. His face was not shocked though. He was pissed.

Dad just looked up at him slowly and chuckled gravely "Why I'm just about to get rid of the trash that killed your mom and MY WIFE!"

Allen just glared at him but quickly looked down at me as soon as he heard me whimpering. All he had now was concern in his eyes. I could see his eyes scanning me quickly but lingered on the bruised cheek and the cut on my arm.

His mouth straightened and he leaned down towards me keeping an eye on dad. "You need to get out of here. Take braviary and leave. Don't worry about a thing. Braviary knows what to do." He whispers into my ear. He takes out a pokeball and puts it into my hand.

I look down at it and hold it to my chest. "I'm scared." I whisper with tears dripping down my face. Allen just smiles and tells me to wait for the signal. He brings his hand up and caresses the side of my face that wasn't bruised and kissed my forehead. I didn't like it. It was like he was saying goodbye.

He looks back at dad and stands. "GO NOW!" He yells and tackles dad to the floor.

I scramble to get up and head towards my room. I always had a backpack prepared in case I needed to leave in a hurry. I quickly grab the strap and all of my Pokémon. I take a quick glance in case I forgot something. I may never be back.

Thumps could be heard in the living room along with yelling. Grunts of pain from my brother pushed me to go faster.

Deciding I had everything I needed, I run out of my room and head towards the front door. Running out, I noticed the whole place was trashed. Pieces of furniture littered the floor along with bits of fresh blood.

I quickly run up to the fireplace mantle and grab the picture of mom and Allen. I loved the picture too much to leave it behind.

It all of a sudden got quiet. " I KNOW YOUR STILL HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! COME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Dad yelled. I paled and saw him come out of the kitchen. His whole face was bruised and his shirt was torn. Blood splattered all over him. Whether it was his or not, I couldn't tell. I feared not knowing if Allen was alive or not.

I paled as he spotted me. I quickly looked at the front door and made a break for it. Dad just smirked and blocked it quickly with his body. I stopped and looked around. There was no back door. The only other way was the window in the bathroom. Deciding my escape route, I took off.

Managing to reach it in time, I rush in and lock it. As soon as I step back, dad started to bang on the door. The wood started to cream under the pressure and force applied to it and I knew I didn't have long. I climb on the toilet and crawl through the narrow window.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY! NOT WHILE IM STILL BREATHING YOU BITCH! YOU MURDERED MY WIFE! YOU NEED TO PAY FOR IT!" Dad yelled. I'm with that the door gave way and I landed on the hard ground outside. It knocked the breath out of me. Looking up at the window, I see his face peering at me and he smirked. I see him quickly leave and I hear him rush through the house.

I urged my tired body to get up. It took a minute but I managed. I quickly grabbed the pokeball that my Allen gave me from my pocket and threw it. It popped open and out came the valiant bird, braviary, in a white flash.

Braviary looked down at her small form and waited for its command. "Brother says you know what to do. Is this true?" I ask quickly and quietly as I stand there in front of him.

He nods quickly and turns to where his back was facing me. "Braviary!" He called out, nodding his head towards his back. He was telling me to climb on.

I looked back at the house. I didn't want to leave Allen there. "But what about brother?" I ask with tears starting to swell in my eyes again. Braviary shook its massive head no and pointed towards its back again.

I nod slowly and climbed on. I had to be cautious to not pull out some feathers. That happened one time and let's just say it was something I now be wary of.

I situated my feet to where it was behind each wing and wrapped my arms around his neck. I trusted braviary enough to where if I accidentally let go, he would catch me.

Braviary gave a mighty cry and lifted his wings. He was just about to take off when dad stormed out of the house. He was fuming. You could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

He started running towards us. He was screaming incoherent words at us. As he was running, he put his shaky fumbling hands into his pocket and brought out a pokeball. Taking it out hurriedly, he threw it and out came the sound wave Pokémon, noivern.

Noivern screeched loudly at us and braviary the way he is, challenged his roar of defiance. With that braviary gave a strong flap of his wings and took off into the air.

"Noivern use boomburst to knock them out of the sky!" Dad yelled out. Noivern flew into the sky and gave a loud battlecry before a loud sound wave came out of its mouth.

I looked behind me as soon as I heard Noivern let out the attack and quickly told braviary to dodge. "We need to get out of here! Can you go any faster!?" I try to ask braviary, hoping he could hear me over the wind. Braviary just looked behind at me and if he could he would be smirking right now.

Crying out, he went into high gear and before we knew it, the house was nothing but a dot in the distance.

Sighing with relief, I hugged braviary and cried for the joy of getting out but also the sorrow of not having anywhere to go. "I hope you know what to do braviary."

Braviarys POV:

No child should go through what she goes through at that place. I can remember when she was born, I was just a rufflet at the time, the look on Allen's face when he held her for the first time. All he did was look at me and tell me to look after her if anything were to happen to him. The anger I felt at that. Like I would let anything happen to him.

But I just nodded.

It was last year when Allen started noticing all the wounds on her small body. No 5 year old should have those wounds.

I can still remember the conversation we had not to long ago.

flashback~

We were both sitting on the top of a wooden fence overlooking the sunset. The ocean roaring not far. The sea breeze blowing in our faces. He was talking about anything and everything. I was his faithful companion. Listening to every problem he has had since the beginning. Since that first moment he picked me of all the Pokémon. I swore to protect him and everyone he cared about to the best of my abilities.

"Hey braviary. I know you have seen the bruises on Willow. I feel bad that I haven't noticed it all until now." Allen slowly looked up with a thoughtful look. We stayed quiet for a minute before he spoke up. "I saw him hitting her today. I never wanted to believe it but now that I know. I HAVE to get her out. Will you help?" He asked looking at me. I could see the desperation and the want for me to help save his sister. I would help even if he didn't ask. Looking at him with determination, I nodded firmly.

He just smiled and slung his arm around my neck.

It would be days later when he would tell me the plan.

"I have the ticket right here for the Sinnoh region.All you have to do is get her to slateport city. Give her the ticket before y'all get to the boat.Im trusting you my friend. Keep her safe." He had that look I knew very well. It was the look he had when we were about to battle a gym. It was the look of fire in his eyes. Anyone would be able to see his determination.

I nod slowly. I didn't like this plan. Anything could go wrong. But the main thing I worried about was that I was his only Pokémon. If I went with the plan, it would mean leaving him with that MAN. I could go back for him though. As if he knew where my thoughts were going, and he spoke firmly. "You cannot come back and get me. Your main priority and only priority is Willow." I looked at him apprehensively and sighed internally. He was too stubborn for his own good. I just nodded. He smiled at me and thanked me before looking into the distance.

Flashback end~

I soared through the sky as she crying and hugged my neck tightly. It would be a while before we reached our destination. I can only hope that Allen was alright and that he would truly meet us in the Sinnoh region.

For now I can only focus on keeping her safe and healthy. Even if it costs my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Willows POV:

I didn't know where we were going, but wherever that is, it feels like we've been flying for hours. I was thankful it was peaceful up here though. After going through the hellish torment of everyday beatings at the house. This was bliss. I closed my eyes and listened to the gentle flaps of braviarys wings. It was like a gentle soothing lullaby that eventually put me to sleep.

****time skip brought to you by flying fluffy unicorns because why not (unicorns are awesome)****

I woke up to braviary trying to get my attention. Blinking the blurriness out of my eyes, I look for any identifying landscape to tell me where we were. Looking down, I notice the outdoor market that belongs to none other than slateport city.

I've never been before but brother talks about it quite a bit. It was apparently a port where we get a lot of things from other regions. Looking more at the city as we got closer, I start to notice us descend slowly. "Why are we here braviary?"

Braviary said nothing as we touched down near the beach. Kids were playing carefree while parents napped or watched from under beach umbrellas. It was indescribable how peaceful it was. I was so caught up in looking around that I didn't notice braviary trying to get my attention until he pushed me into the sand.

Falling comically onto my face, I look up glaring slightly at braviary who was smirking. It was then I notice that he had something in his mouth. I bring my hand up to take it and he lets the slip of paper drop into my hand.

On one side, it was completely blank. Just a white piece of paper, until I turned it over. It was a ticket to the Sinnoh region.

It made me feel scared yet happy. I was leaving behind the region I knew almost like the back of my hand to go to another region where I knew nobody.

But this was an opportunity for me to get away from dad, and maybe start another life where he'll never find me and brother if he finds me.

I look up at braviary as he only nods in the direction we needed to go in. He then just started walking. Its scary how braviary can be so much like a jokester one minute and then become so serious the next.

I quickly ran to catch up to braviary as he was already a but away from me. Braviary looked behind to look to make sure I was keeping up. He would stop every now and then to make sure I stayed by his side.

If I drifted to far behind, he would immediately cry out to me.

Walking for a couple minutes across the sandy beach, we come across the ship docking area. There were about 4 ships docked and a couple out in the water already setting on a new course. I could only pray that the one we needed to board was docked. With that thought, we began our search for the boat.

It took 10 minutes walking on the pier, asking everyone we could about directions when we heard someone yell. A man in a sailors uniform was standing outside next to a line of people. He was saying that the boat, the S.S Cactus, was ready for boarding.

Walking up to him, I ask "Is this the boat headed towards the Sinnoh region?" He just looked down at me shocked and put on a kind smile. "Why yes it is! Do you need help finding your parents mam?" I just smiled "No thank you. My parents already went on board not long ago and I am supposed to meet them by their cabin." I smile shyly at him as I hope he believes me.

"If you say so mam. If you need any help on board, just remember my name is Billy!" He smiled playfully and asked for my ticket. Handing it to him I watch him take a quick look over it to make sure it isn't fake before handing it back to me. "Alright, you are ready to go! Hope you find your parents and have a pleasant trip!"

I nod and quickly take off down the wooden boards that led to the opening of the ship. Braviary flapped his wings and trued catching up with me. I giggled and stopped at the open door to wait for him.

Braviary was not happy I left him but I just smiled happily at him and jumped towards him with my arms open. Taking him by shock, I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and give him a fierce hug. "Thank you braviary." I whisper into his neck. He lowered his head to lay it on my shoulder as a hug and allowed me to dangle.

After a minute, I let go and made my way inside. It was simple and brand new looking. There was a wooden floor with a red walkway carpet that led to multiple corridors. Metal doors lined the walls of the hallways with number plaques.

"Let's find our room shall we?" I say to braviary as I smile and take out my ticket. Looking over it, I look for the room number. Once I know it, I set off to find the room. It didn't take to long considering the ship wasn't that big, and before I knew it I stumbled upon our room number 211.

Opening the heavy metal door, I peak inside I marveled at it. It was a simple room with one bed and a desk. The bed had covers that were neat and cleaned while the desk had nothing but a notepad and pen. Walking inside, I close the door behind me. I inspect every nook and cranny before setting my backpack on the bed.

Deciding it was safe enough, I take out all of my poke balls and release my Pokémon. They all came out with a cry and inspected me for injuries. Rats and spheal jumped up on the bed to inspect my slightly swollen cheek while ponyta, absol, and tropius just watched quietly.

Now I am not gonna lie, it was crowded in here but I wouldn't have it any other way. My friends are with me and safe from dad.

That's all I could ask for.


	5. Chapter 5

Willows POV:

After the Pokémon had their fill of checking out my wounds, we all decided to go check out the ship. I make sure to grab my bag before walking out the door with ralts on my shoulder and the others behind me.

We walked down the hallway on the right and decided to go to the bow of the ship. Since the ship was relatively small in size, we made it in little to no time. As soon as we stepped out, I could feel the sunlight bare down on me. It was slightly hot but tolerable.

Looking around, there were some deck chairs with umbrellas just lying around. Looking further ahead there was a step on the front of the ship that allowed smaller people to be able to see over the railing.

I decided to go up and look to see what all I could and it wasn't very much. I was too short to even so over the edge. Pouting, I didn't notice tropius come up behind me and grab the back of my outfit. Yelping I look at her and wait to see what she does. She slowly brought me over to her back and allowed me to have a better view.

Gasping in happiness, I looked around. Wingull and pelliper littered the water and the sky in search of food no doubt. Tentacool would pop up every now and then and it was all just peaceful. Watching the Pokémon in their natural habitat hypnotized me and I just stayed watching until a loud noise came from the ship.

"If everyone could kindly come to the deck on the bow. We are just about ready to set sail." A man said over the intercom. I stayed on tropius's back as groups of people came out of their room.

Me and my Pokémon just stayed where we were at and decided to just people watch until it was time to set sail. A couple minutes later and the entire bow of the ship was crowded. Filled with Pokémon I have only ever seen in photos from different regions and many different people.

Deciding to put all of my Pokémon back in their pokeballs, I leave braviary and ralts out as the captain and some of the crew make their way near where I'm standing to make a speech. "As you all know, we are about to set sail. As a small warning, there is a storm that is directly on our course and we have no way around it. I would like you all to stay in your cabins unless need be, evacuation. Saying that I would like to go over the steps to evacuation." He said the steps as I listened carefully. I didn't want to end up being left behind all because I didn't follow evacuation procedures.

"Thank you all for listening and let's hope we have no trouble on the way." With that, he went back to basically the control room of the ship. Not really knowing what to do, I ask braviary and ralts. "Think we should watch the ship take off or go back to the room?" Braviary just raised his wings with an answer that said it doesn't matter while ralts just pointed towards the ocean. "Ralts ral!" She cheered happily. I smiled up at her and stayed where I was at.

It was 10 minutes before the ships horn blew again and the men along the dock untied the rope that held the ship in place. I tried looking at the large crowd of people waving at the ship in goodbye but without tropius I was not able to see again.

I couldn't take her out of her pokeball because there was still quite a few people around the deck and pouted. I really wanted to wave too.

Braviary shook his head in exasperation and put his head between my legs and threw me from his head into his back. I was high enough now to see. "Thank you braviary!" I smile with a large smile on my face. He said and did nothing but watch the people.

Standing up on his back, I waved enthusiastically at people that the ship passed by as we left the dock. It didn't take long before the small city was but a mere dot in the distance.

Looking out into the distance, I let my mind wander. I wonder what happened to brother. I hope he's okay. He'll find me one day. I know he will, but maybe dad......no. Brother is strong. He can do anything!

I could feel braviary looking at me now as I watch the sun begin to set. The multiple orange colors reflect across the salty water calmly. It was almost too peaceful.

Sighing softly through my nose, I jump off of braviary and start to head back to the room. My eyes were starting to have weights and my stomach was starting to rumble. It was a good thing I hoarded snacks! Dad never let me eat much so whenever he slept I as much as I could without him noticing. Unfortunately, dad is smart. He can tell when even the smallest grain is missing. I would be punished because of it but every now and then I get lucky.

Shivering at the thought of those memories I push them aside. I'm free now. All I have to do now is wait for brother to come and find me.

Smiling, I open the door and set my bag on the bed. I shut the door as soon as braviary enters and let ralts get off my shoulder before jumping and settling into the bed. The sheets were soft and plushy. It felt like laying on an altarias wings.

Breathing in deeply, I sit back up and open my bag for food. Unlatching the top, I look inside the multiple compartments and find berries, nuts, pokemon food, moomoo milk, and water. Taking out the berries and the Pokémon food, I look around the room and managed to find 3 large bowls for Pokémon. Pouring the food I release all of the Pokémon again.

All of them came out with a happy cry before starting to eat. I smiled at them as they each equally shared the little food I had. Getting back on the bed, I start to eat some of my food and was only able to eat a couple of berries before feeling too full. I could tell that the Pokémon were not exactly happy with me not eating more but that honestly all I could eat.

Braviary hopped up to me and took a nut from the bag and tried to get me to eat it. He had that hopeful look in his eyes and I didn't want to disappoint him. Grabbing it with my small hands, I slowly eat it and just managed to eat it all. Braviary tried to get me to eat another but I pushed it back towards him with a begging face. He only sighed and complied before going into the corner by my bed and went to sleep.

I turned back towards the other Pokémon and watched them finish eating. They all looked satisfied as they ate to their fill. I was happy seeing them happy full.

I get down off the bed and grab my nightclothes to take a bath. It didn't take long and after I was clean, I put all the Pokémon in their pokeballs, including braviary, and clean all the food bowls.

By the time that was done I was dead tired. I couldn't stop myself from yawning constantly and I knew it was time for sleep. Grabbing all the pokeballs, I get under the covers on the bed and allow myself to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Willows POV:

It was completely silent. Surrounds me is an endless void of never ending darkness. There was nothing. It was terrifying though. The only thing I could do was float. I tried to breath but it felt like something was sitting on my chest. Suffocating me slowly. Tears started to appear on my face.

It was then I started to sink slowly. It was a slow descent that brought nothing but dread. I looked around slowly and groggily to hopefully see anything other than the darkness but nothing until I looked below me.

I could see nothing but black. The black that would swallow you whole and leave nothing behind. I could still do nothing but sink.

Once I got close enough to it, it was like it gained a life of it's own. It reached up with pitch black tentacles and caught my left ankle dragging me down faster. The last thing I saw before nothing was a little white light that twinkled into the far distance.

————————

It felt cold. It was sucking everything out of me. All of my warmth left in an instance and it left me nothing but a husk. I couldn't care less now. If this is where it ends, so be it. And then I blinked. As soon as i opened my eyes, images from my past appeared left and right. Father hitting me, me as a newborn crying for her mother, me meeting my Pokémon for the first time, and so on.

I looked down again to look away from it all and it surprised me. I couldn't describe it even if I wanted to. The best I could say was that it looked like a floor made of pure water. I got closer to it and I stretched out my right foot to touch it. As I did, the floor rippled with the slightest pressure. It was beautiful.

All of my weight was put upon the floor and all you could see was a giant ripple that soared across the ground

All of my weight was put upon the floor and all you could see was a giant ripple that soared across the ground. Looking around for a way out, I start in a random direction.

It felt like I was getting nowhere until I felt a warm sensation resonating in my chest. Glancing down, there was nothing. Stopping, I decide to go into another direction until the warmth disappears.

I didn't want it to go. It was like a hug, it comforted me. Going back in the direction I was originally headed, the warmth slowly started to get even warmer.

Smiling I started running in the direction until I came upon a wall of glass. I cautiously walk towards it and reach out to touch it. I allowed my fingers to graze it, but that was a mistake.

It broke upon impact and I was immediately sucked back into the pitch black cold darkness

It broke upon impact and I was immediately sucked back into the pitch black cold darkness. And then I woke up.

******************

Waking up with a start, I look around restlessly. I didn't want to go back to that dream. All of a sudden the boat rocked hard sending me tumbling out of the bed and onto the floor.

Getting back up with a headache now, I look out the window to see what was going on. It was completely dark and you could see the ocean waters churn violently. Storm clouds surrounded us and blanketed the sky with a heavy rain. You could see the lightning flash in the clouds and the thunder resonate with a deep rumble.

Not knowing what was gonna happen, I changed into my other clothes with my backpack and ran out onto the bow of the ship. It was difficult with the ship rocking as hard as it was. Like it was going to capsize at any minute.

Making it onto the deck, I take in everything at once. The wind was plowing me down with a heavy force as the rain pounded down with crazy speed. I could barely hear the ships crew telling me to go back into my room.

I was too scared to stay out here any longer and ran back under the safety of the hallway. I was shaking. The cold was setting in. Not paying much attention, a giant wave appeared and dragged the ship towards it. The ship slowly starting leaning sideways before the wave crashed down with extreme force. Feeling the pressure of the water slam into me, it was too much and I blacked out.

************

It felt like the dream all over again. The only difference was there was no darkness. I was just floating looking up as I descend towards the sea floor.

I was just floating looking up as I descend towards the sea floor

I was too tired to do anything. I could only accept that this might be the end of me. All I can do is hold my breath for as long as possible to hold off the inevitable outcome.

Closing my eyes, I let loose the little amount of air left in me. My body make a knee jerk reaction of trying to breath and all that went in was water. My body starting writhing and I was now drowning quickly. I don't wanna die now.

Right when black spots start to appear, a white flash shined behind me. "SPHEAL SPHEAL!" And my little spheal swam in front of me. It's not like he would make a difference though. He was too small to carry me.

He swiftly swam up to my arms and I held onto his round body as he struggled to lift me to the service. Smiling to him, the black spots duplicated and right when my vision went out again, a bright light appeared and then I was gone.

————


	7. Chapter 7

Willows POV:

I woke up feeling the sensation of sand in my nose and mouth. I tried to cough it out, but the moment that I started hacking hot bile rose to my throat and I jerked sideways, vomiting.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?!"

I could barely hear over the sound of my own puking.

My throat was burning as I lay back on the sand, squinting at the blue sky. My whole body was exhausted and I was shaking. The warmth of the sand started to ease me back into sleep, but a hand on my shoulder made me jerk awake again and cower.

"H-hey! It's okay, you're safe!"

I look up to see the worried face of a girl with dirty blond hair in a ponytail. A red hiker's bag was resting next to her in the sand.

"Who... who are you?" I whisper, flinching at the sound of my own raspy voice. I jerked up into a sitting position, wincing in pain. "My Pokemon! Where are they?!"

She gave me a comforting smile. "My names Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz. Um, I have your bag right here." She picks up my bag on her other side and opens it, showing me the contents, including five Pokeballs. I start to panic again.

"I have six Pokemon! Where's-"

"Sealeo!"

My head twists rapidly to my other side. A big seal Pokemon was sitting there, clapping its fins happily.

"Sealeo!" It barked, nuzzling my head.

"That Pokemon stood next to you the entire time I was here," Liz said, "Does he belong to you?"

Looking back at the Sealeo, I remember what happened before I blacked out. It was a white flash and a Pokemon cry. Could it be?

"Spheal?" I asked hesitantly.

Sealeo barked happily. "You... you evolved," I started crying a little, "Thank you." He lets out a little "borf" of affection and nuzzled me again.

Liz smiled and said that I needed to go to Nurse Joy. "Why don't we get Sealeo back in his pokeball, and when we get to Nurse Joy you can call him back?" I agreed and recalled the tired-looking Sealeo.

I clutched his Pokeball tightly to my chest as Liz helped me walk to the Pokemon Center.

——time skip———

When we got to the Pokémon center I was immediately taken to the back and hooked up to an IV. Then I was left alone, but, despite the ordeal, I was quickly getting bored.

The room I was in was plain. The walls were empty other than a small t.v. A few black chairs with a gray cushion lined the wall beside the bed, and a good sized window sat behind them. On one of the chairs sat my backpack.

I would've gotten it now but I was told not to get out of the bed. I knew it was better to obey, I didn't want to get hurt again.

Just as I was contemplating on turning on the t.v, Liz, Nurse Joy, and a man walked into the room. Helping me sit up straight, Nurse Joy just checked my vitals while whispering encouraging words to me. She left after that, and Liz sat in one of the chairs and the man stood beside my bed. Tensing at his gaze, I looked at Liz and pointed towards my backpack.

She smiled and handed it to me. I desperately fumbled open the top and took out some of the Pokeballs that I had and released them. Sealeo, Absol, and Ralts came out looking upset. Ralts and Sealeo jumped on top of me and I laughed as they practically smothered me with hugs. Absol just glared at the man like he was a danger.

He had eye bags and gray hair. He wore a black jacket with yellow patches on each shoulder and a red shirt that was tucked into dark grey pants. The funniest thing was he wore flip flops. A black necklace with a black crystal hung around his neck. His red eyes bore into me.

He just stared straight at Absol with deadpanned eyes. Almost everyone is scared of Absol, yet this guy didn't seem fazed. If Absol won't scare him off, who will?

After a couple minutes the man looked back up at me and attempted to get closer. Absol growled furiously and stood in front of the man, baring his teeth. The man just smirked. "My name is Officer Nanu. Mind if I ask a couple of questions?" He asks. Without waiting for a reply, Officer Nanu started rattling off questions.

"Why'd ya wash up on the beach? Who are ya? Where's yer parents? And where'd ya get those wounds?"

I didn't answer, still quite shaken by his presence. I looked away from Nanu's eyes and instead looked at Ralts.

Nanu curled his lip in impatience. "Look, kid, I can't help ya if you don't talk," he snaps, fingers tapping on his arm.

I paled. "I'm sorry! Please, my name is Willow and I just got knocked off the boat! Please, I didn't do anything wrong, please don't tell dad!" I sat there shaking and squeezing my eyes shut as I clung onto Ralts. "Brother... help me please..." I whisper.

Absol started growling louder, and his fangs grew as he prepared an attack. Sealeo was growling along with him. I hear footsteps, and I looked up in terror when I saw Nanu's blank face.

Absol was crouched and about to spring onto the man when Nanu put his hand on my head. I flinched harshly, not expecting the soft contact. I forced myself to look up at him. He was smiling sadly. He understood. "Why don't we start from the beginning?"

I sigh and nod. I tell him, and Liz, what had really happened.

Timeskip to after the story—-

By the time I was finished, I felt more relaxed talking to him as he sat on my bed. He took notes as I was talking, then continued writing even after I finished. He snapped the notebook shut when he was done. "Thanks kid. Nurse Joy said ya gotta stay here tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow. G'night." He lazily waves at me before leaving.

Liz sat there in the chair with tears in her eyes. She hasn't spoken the whole time Nanu was here. "You went through so much. You're a brave kid you know." She smiled at me as I just looked down at the sheets.

Ralts was sleeping and Absol was curled up almost around me on the bed. Sealeo was laying by the door, like a bodyguard.

I was getting sleepy now and I couldn't fight the fatigue before laying down and falling asleep. But not before feeling a hand pet my head and whisper goodbye. With that, the door closed and I was left in silence.

-timeskip AGAIN brought to you by overprotective Absol-

A knock on the door woke me up. I groggily squinted at Nurse Joy, who was holding a tray. "Good morning, I brought you some breakfast." I say thank you as I sit up and rub my eyes with my fists.

She just smiled and handed me my food before telling me she'll be back in a little bit to pick it up. Opening the lid, the smell of cooked food smacked me in the face.

There was bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes. A small cup of orange juice and butter was off on the side. Grinning with excitement, I pick up a piece of bacon and began eating. It was better than what I could usually make; I had to cook when brother was gone.

Not used to the amount of food, I was only able to eat a fourth of it all and then I set it aside. Absol woke up beside me at the smell of food and lazily looked at me before getting off the bed and sitting by the door. Sealeo had moved to sleep by my bed instead of at the door. Ralts was still sleeping under the covers cuddling my thigh.

It took about twenty minutes before Nurse Joy came back in. She was humming as she gently took the I.V out of my arm, and then she went to the tray of food. She smiled as she uncovered the food, but as soon as she saw the large amount I didn't eat, she frowned. I told her the honest truth, "I was too full to eat anymore." She sighs but manages to smile at me as she carries the tray out.

Officer Nanu walked in just as Nurse Joy walked out. He still had no smile on his face as he walked up to my bed. "Alright kid, I found you a family you can stay with for the time being while I find your brother. I can promise you that they are good people, well liked by the community and whatnot. I'll go talk to the nurse while you get dressed." He didn't wait for a reply before he walked out.

I try to get out of the bed. My joints immediately tremble with the effort of standing after laying down for so long, but it felt good to move around.

Walking towards my backpack, I noticed that my clothes that I was found in where folded cleanly on the chair. I stripped of the flimsy hospital gown and put on the clothes.

After I was done, I wake up all the Pokémon, grab my backpack, and exit out of the room. There were hallways on either side, and I had no idea which way to go.

"Absol, do you remember where he said to go?" Absol simply looked at me and went to the left. I called Sealeo and Ralts back to their Pokeballs and hurriedly followed the disaster Pokemon.

After taking many turns and finding just as many dead ends, we finally came across the nurses station. Nanu was standing there talking with a..... another nurse Joy.

After rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things, I deduced it to be a twin sister and found officer Nanu, tugging his shirt. Absol stood in the corridor, glaring at the officer.

"You ready?"

I nod.

"Alright then, let's go, kid." Officer Nanu gently guides me out with Absol trailing behind.

Leaving the Pokémon center, I instantly noticed the differences between here and my homeland. The temperature was slightly cool. There was a slight drizzle and it was misty. Small tropical plants littered the ground everywhere and a small cliff side opened a view of the ocean. Towering behind me was a mountain with snow capped peaks.

Nanu just smiled at my amazed look and led me to the docks. "I know some parents that willing to take another child, but first we have to go to a different island." I just nodded, still in a daze, and followed with Absol right behind me.

"What is this place," I finally managed to ask.

"This is the Alola region. Right now we are on Ula'ula island, and the other islands in this region are Melemele, Akal, and Poni Island. Yer foster family is on Poni Island," Nanu said. "Oh, and Pokemon aren't allowed on this ship, so Absol needs to go back in his ball."

I hesitantly nodded and recalled Absol, but I clutched the ball close. The rest of the trip was silent.

-timeskip- (they already boarded the boat and made it to Poni island)

The boat stopped at an island that seemed small compared to the other one, but that didn't make it any less lively. Numerous boats decked out in all kinds of colors and lights littered the dock.

Another mountain loomed over the island majestically. Nanu saw I was only paying attention to the mountain, so he grabbed my hand and dragged me to where we needed to go.

I just stared in awe at the surroundings as we moved along. Palm trees of various sizes were everywhere and numerous people walked up and down a dirt pathway that lead on into the jungle.

We followed a different dirt road that Officer Nanu told me was called the Ancient Poni path. It led to a house that was owned by a couple. Nanu introduced me to the kind-looking couple. It would be later in the evening when Nanu would leave me with them and they became my new family.

My new family gained a little girl named Hapu, and I became her big sister. I learned how to grow Poni radishes and farm. I would go see Nanu every month on certain days and he became like the father I always wanted.

It would be a couple years later that Hapu's parents died and we were left to fend for ourselves. I would earn money through the radishes and raise Hapu as her big sister, but life was good.

Years later when I am 15 and Hapu is able to tend to the farm by herself, I would enroll in the Pokémon school to learn and be able to get a better job in the future.

I would make extra by working at a farm owned by a kind boy named Kiawe. I would help deliver Moo-Moo milk in the mornings, then go to school, and get home in time to help out in the garden and make supper.

It was like this everyday and right when I thought life couldn't get any better, another boy came and made my life here in the Alola region a whole different adventure.


	8. Alola To New Adventures

Willows POV:

I woke up slowly to tapping on my shoulder. Grumbling under my breath, I turn over onto my stomach and pull the covers over me.

I did not like mornings. The tapping now became a consistent shaking and the next thing I knew, the covers were shoved off of me.

The cool morning air met my body and I nearly yelled at who decided to wake me up at this ungodly hour when I notice Hapu still asleep. Shutting my mouth I glare over at who woke me up. It was gardevoir. She just stood there with a grin that practically read amusement.

Sighing I stand up and hug gardevoir. After my adopted parents died, she took over the role of being a mother to me and Hapu. She made sure we woke up on time, she would help me cook. Whenever we needed something, she was the first one there.

Getting out of the hug, I yawned causing tears to prickle on the corners of my eyes, and start to get ready for the day.

Getting out of the hug, I yawned causing tears to prickle on the corners of my eyes, and start to get ready for the day

After I get dressed into my clothes, it was time to go work outside. Me and Hapu, in order to actually afford and own everything we have now, have to farm Poni radishes. It was hard work but we manage.

Stepping outside, I take a deep breath of the morning air. It was so early that the sun hadn't even started to appear. Looking around at the garden. The Poni radishes were almost ready to pick. The bad news is that numerous weeds have grown overnight. Sighing, I put on my gloves and get to work.

—-Timeskip—-

"All of its finished now." I sighed tiredly. My entire body was coated with sweat and I wanted nothing more than to sleep but things needed to be done.

Walking inside, I start preparing breakfast which consisted of eggs and toast. I put the eggs on the stove and allow the smell of food cooking to waft through the air. Hapu was a hard sleeper so I doubt this would wake her up.

After I cooked, I separated it into 2 plates, with more on Hapu's plate and go sit out on the steps outside. The sun was now almost completely over the horizon.

I sat there in peace eating the food when I felt a hot breath on my face. Looking up, rapidash was staring at me. Smiling up at her "you want food don't you?". She snorted again and looked at me with an expected look. Laughing at her I quickly finish up eating and go get the Pokémon food.

Grabbing all the food and bowls, I bring it outside and start pouring. The tinkling of food as it hits the bowl alerted all of my Pokémon as they quickly wake up and run to their respective food bowls.

Rapidash was the first one to make it and she greedily ate. Walrein and tropius took their time, absol just patiently waited for the others to come, gardevoir just sat on the fence with the bowl in hand and ate (she likes to eat with them outside), and bannete materialized right next to her food bowl. There was only one Pokémon left and I never put him in his pokeball, well the same goes for the others but only when we have to leave for another island.

It was braviary, my brothers Pokémon. I called out for him and it wasn't long before he appeared. Flying down towards me, he landed right in front and nuzzled me in hello. I pet his head and put his food bowl in front of him.

As soon as they started eating, I went back inside and took a shower.

-timeskip to when she's done and ready to leave-

I was ready to go now. Checking everything before I leave once again since I won't be back for a long while, I make sure I had my keystone and z-ring along with the z-crystals.

Putting all of my Pokémon, except for braviary, in their respective pokeballs. I get on braviary and we take off. My next morning routine would be to help Kiawe with would be dropping of fresh moomoo milk that they sell at the farm.

The farm unfortunately was on Akala island which was a considerable distance away. I would take a ferry there but braviary likes flying.

-Timeskip-

I could see Akala island coming up in the distance. It's one landmark that makes this island known, Wela volcano, stood proudly over the island. It brought riches to the soil and life to the whole island.

Kiawes farm is at the base of the volcano and looking at it from above is amazing. Mudbray and miltanks littered the fields that lay in front of their house.

Touching down in front of the barn where the moomoo milk carriers are I start to look around for Kiawe and his family.

Going up to their front door of the house, I knock. "Its me Willow! Im here to help deliver again!" Footsteps could be heard inside the house coming towards the door and Mimo, Kiawes little sister, opened the door.

"Its me Willow! Im here to help deliver again!" Footsteps could be heard inside the house coming towards the door and Mimo, Kiawes little sister, opened the door 

She smiled sweetly at me as she told me that Kiawe was at the barn getting charizard ready. Smiling at her I make my way over. "Hey Kiawe! I'm here to help again!" Kiawe looked over at me and grinned. "Alright! Hey you know you don't have to do this every morning you know? You can sleep in for once in your life."

Smiling at him I thank him for his concern but this is what I was used to. Doing this everyday made me feel useful and like I belonged.

"Alright, so I already loaded up braviary and charizard. Here are the places we need to go." He handed me a list and with that we took off. This job took a couple of hours just by itself. It was fun though. I get to see everyone's happy and excited faces when they get the moomoo milk.

After the job was done, I make my way to school. I was running a little late today but the teacher professor Kukui understood what do in the mornings and let's it slide.

The school was on meleme island which isn't far from Akala.

-timeskip once again-

I was flying over the forest on meleme close to the Pokémon school when I saw Kiawe a little ways away. "Hey Kiawe!" He turned around and looked at me smiling in greeting. Smirking to myself I urge braviary to zoom past him and charizard in a declaration for a race.

Hearing charizard behind me roar in competition, I hear him flap his wings hard to catch up speed. Looking behind me, Kiawe had a competitive look on his face and it wasn't long before he was right beside me.

We continued on with the race until we touch down right in front of the gates of the school.

We continued on with the race until we touch down right in front of the gates of the school 

Pouting as I failed to touch down before him. He smirked and dust bumped me. Smiling back at him now I start to thank braviary. He crooned and nuzzled my chest before team skull showed up. Charizard not happy with this roared with anger.

"Stopping our bikes the way y'all did was not the smartest of moves." The member on the middle spoke to us. There were three of them. One girl and two guys. The girl had pink hair, the y'all guy in the middle had light blue hair, and the chubby one on the end had black hair. They all wore the same black clothes with a white skull chain around their necks. A white bandanna with two black spots covered their head and another black bandanna covered their mouths.

A white bandanna with two black spots covered their head and another black bandanna covered their mouths 

"Yeah just like my bro said!" The chubby one on the right yelled out. I was scared. I don't particularly care for them. They always want me to join but I always say no. Looks like they weren't here for me today.

"Team skull doesn't like anyone getting in our way." The one in the middle was angry now. The other two grunts backing him up yelled out in confirmation of his statement.

I stayed behind braviary and let Kiawe handle this. "I don't remember us blocking the road. The only people I can see getting in the way is you." Kiawes face was blank but you could see the fire rising in his eyes. Charizard glared at them as they had the guts to get closer.

"Eh look who's a big talker." The middle one just couldn't shut up could he. Looking around for anyone to help, I notice Sophocles, Lana, and Lilly looking at us from behind the gate. Along with a boy I had never met before. He had a pikachu on his shoulder and he looked greatly upset. He was asking them questions when Malo came up behind him and started talking to him. Boounsweet looked upset on her shoulder.

Looking back over at team skull I listened in on the conversation again. "If you can beat us in a Pokémon battle, maybe I'll let you walk away." This team skull members was way to cocky for his own good. Then the chubby one had to open his mouth. "Yeah and if we beat you, then that charizard is ours along with that braviary you have there." He smirked to himself as if he knew he was gonna win.

Knowing a battle was about to happen, I release absol and bring back braviary into his pokeball. Absol glared at team skull with a furry. If anything should go wrong I'll mega evolve absol.

Bringing my hand up to the keystone on my choker I await their move.

Kiawe just glared harder if possible and muttered how they'll be sorry. Team skull chuckled evilly and brought out their Pokémon. Throwing the pokeballs in the air, 3 zubat, salandit, and yungoose came out.

"Now tell your charizard and absol to fight." Team skull watched us with grins while Kiawe stared at them. Waiting to see who makes the first move when the mystery boy came running at us screaming stop this.

"But Ash!" Mallow yelled at him. So that's his name. Team skull looked confused and they asked who he is.

"Your cowards! Hanging up three against two!" Ash didn't look our way and stared at them. The team skull memeber in the middle looked confused yet pissed at the same time. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Ash grins at that and says "I'll fight too." Pikachu immediately jumps off of his shoulder to stand in front of him ready for battle. Ash looks over at Kiawe "and you both are?"

Kiawe didn't want to answer at a time like this but answered anyways. "My names Kiawe and that's Willow but I don't need any help." Looking at Kiawe in confusion and I was about to press the keystone when Kiawe took my hand and lowered it. He wanted this battle to himself. Nodding I back up and allow him to fight.

Ash had already called up pikachu who looked like he was itching for a battle. "Be careful you guys! Their very dangerous!" Malo yelled out in concern. Kiawe looked over at Ash and said in a steely voice "Don't hurt yourself." Ash didn't reply back and Kiawe took out his own pokeball and called out turtonator. As soon as Ash saw him, he gushed out almost fangirling how awesome it looked.

Kiawe barley gave Ash a second glance "He's a fire and dragon type. A sting and trusted friend. A wise one."

Looking back over at team skull, they did not look happy at being ignored. Growling under their breaths they each call out an attack. "Salandit show them your strength with venoshock!" "Yungoose use bite!" "And Zubat use leach life!"

Ash springs into action telling pikachu to use quick attack. Pikachu zoomed across the ground so fast my eyes couldn't keep up. The salandits all jumped up and tried to shoot poison at it but it dodged all the attacks and tackled all three at once.

Gawking at how fast pikachu moved, I barely notice how the other Pokémon jumped to attack turtonator. Turtonator noticed this and quickly turned around to where they but his shell. An explosion went off and Ash asked what happened.

"If something touches the spines on turtonators shell, it blows up." Kiawe was way too into this battle. Ash looked so mystified by this new fact.

"Salandit use flameburst!" One of the team skull members yelled out. The attack was heading straight towards pikachu when ask commanded "Dodge and use thunderbolt!" Pikachu immediately followed the order by jumping up into the air and electrocuting the Salandit. Ash cheered on pikachu and looked way to proud of himself.

Kiawe stood next to Ask "I'll finish this." I knew what move he was gonna do. "Alright turtonator lets go!" Kiawe put his arms together in front of him and a bright light shown from his z-ring. Turtonator stood in front of him and both had a concentrated look on their face.

"The z-move of my mind, of body, and my spirit with the great mountain of Akala become a raging fire and burn!" As soon as Kiawe completed the moves, a light that surrounded Kiawe moved and surrounded turtonator. "INFERNO OVERDRIVE!" A big ball of fire was thrown at the group of team skulls Pokémon. After the smoke went down, ash looked confused and amazed while Kiawe had a small smirk on his face.

Team skull shocked, took their Pokémon and complained as they left on their motorcycles. "Kiawe. What was that move?" Kiawe was about to reply when professor Kukui stepped in. "That was a z-move. Their special moves that are passed down in the alola region. Alola consists of 4 islands and each of them has their own guardian Pokémon. Only those who participate in the island challenge are able to use z-moves."

Everyone came running up as soon as the move was explained and cheered Kiawe and Ash. I stayed a little ways away with absol by my side. I sat there petting him as he checked to make sure I was okay.

Blanking our their conversation as I pet his head. It want until I saw tapu-koko fly above me. He was the guardian of meleme island. Shocked, I head over towards the group slowly.

They were all talking about tapu-koko when Ash looked at me. He had a small blush on his cheeks but me being me I didn't notice. Ash went right up to me and grinned excitedly "So what's your name!" He asked quickly. I blush and shove my face down and whisper quietly. "It's W-W-Willow." Ash stared at me and I was beginning to get uncomfortable. Kiawe noticed this and stood in front of me.

"It's best not to get her uncomfortable. She's a little shy around strangers." He said to try and help me out. Absol growled at Ash to warn him away from me and Ash just chuckled. Having enough of this, I start to head out into town to pick up some groceries. I waved bye to all my friends and took off. As the sun started to sink lower, I took out braviary and flew back home.

While I was in the sky I couldn't help but think. What adventures are gonna happen tomorrow.

———————-


	9. The Guardian Challenge

Kiawes POV:

I was packing charizard for another morning of deliveries. This time instead of delivering close to the school though, it's a delivery to Ula'ula island. Which was a considerable distance from melemele. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon and the crisp morning air clung to my dark skin. Willow was usually here by now. Thinking of her, my heart starts to beat faster and my cheeks heat up.

She was cute without knowing it.

Shaking my head to get the thoughts out of my head, I pat charizard a head and wait for a couple more minutes in case she did show up. She didn't.

Sighing I look towards charizard "Looks like we're gonna have to make a pit stop at Poni island." Charizard gave me a look and I chuckled at him before getting on.

"Alright lets make this quick." With that we took off into the sky.

-timeskip to after delivery-

I made a quick job of dropping off the milk before quickly taking off again to Poni island. There are few days where Willow sleeps in but it's only when she stays up late to do things. By things I mean it could be anywhere from watching tv to farming to training.

I could see Poni island in the distance and urged charizard to get to the farm quickly. Looking down at her house I chuckle at what I see. Willow was sleeping beside her Pokémon who were eating. Touching down quietly I walk up to her and examine her. Her dark brown hair curled loosely over her shoulders and some of it went in front of her face. Dark bags clung under her eyes meaning a restless night. Her clothes had dirt and sweat clinging to them. Her hat sat loosely on her head and it was slipping down slowly.

Chuckling at how cute she is I hesitated bringing my arm out to shake her awake. She looks like she barely got any sleep last night and I didn't want to disturb her. Looking over at her Pokémon I take her backpack and put them all in their pokeballs.

Putting them all in the backpack and sling it over my shoulder. Leaning down I hook my arms under her legs and around her back and pick her up bridal style. Feeling her shift on my arms a little I freeze hoping she wouldn't wake up. Looking down at her I start to walk to charizard. He looked at me with a knowing smirk and I blushed like crazy. "Will you quite that!" I whisper yell at him. Charizard just chuckled and allowed me to put her on his back.

Once she was secure in my arms on charizard we took off at full speed towards the school.

-timeskip-

We touched down right outside the school gates and I got off leaving Willow on charizards back. I take Willow off of charizard and put her on my back. She sleepily put her arms around my neck and squeezed slightly. She slowly put her face into my shoulder and nuzzled. I was praying so hard she wouldn't wake up. I felt her breathing slow once again and I sighed in relief. Hearing a deep chuckle I turn towards charizard and glare at him.

Feeling my cheeks heat up again, I quickly take his pokeball out and recall him. With that done I start to head towards the classroom.

-timeskip-

I make it to the classroom with a tired look on my face 

I make it to the classroom with a tired look on my face. Looking around everyone was doing their own thing. "Alola." Everyone immediately looked towards me while greeting me. "Did you have another delivery this morning?" Mallow asked curious all while looking at Willow who was still on my back. "Yeah this time on Ula'ula island." Going to willows desk I drop her off on the seat and shake her awake as Sophocles asks if it was far.

Chuckling I nod my head and watch as Willow starts to move. Crouching down beside her I shake her harder. "Come on you need to wake up." Groaning she finally sits up and looks around her. "Oh hey Kiawe. Where are we?"

I could hear everyone suppress their giggles as I try to contain mine. Looking around more I think she understood where she was at. She started looking wide eyes at everyone but she jumped straight out of her seat frightened when professor Kukui entered the room saying alola.

Looking at Willow one more time, I walk to my seat. Looking towards the front I notice the new kid Ash walk into the room behind Kukui. Observing him I notice the z-ring on his wrist. Where did he get that.

"Alola." Professor Kukui then began talking. "Ash is gonna be joining us here at the Pokémon school. If he has any questions answer please."

As soon as Kukui was done talking Ash jumped at the opportunity to introduce himself. "My Dream is to become a Pokémon master. So I wanna learn everything about this place." His determination gleamed in his eyes. This will be an interesting year.

Willows POV:

After they were done talking, professor Kukui allowed us to mingle. We all went to the back of the classroom and started talking. I stayed behind near Kukui and Kiawe and listened in. They were talking about his new z-ring and how he already has an electrium z.

Kiawe immediately stepped in. "That's an electrium z. Where did you get. Not from the island challenge. You didn't participate or pass the trials that I know of." Ash looked down at his z-ring before looking up and smiling at us.

"Tapu-koko gave this to me." Everyone looked shocked at his statement. Ash then began to explain how he met the guardian last night after hearing his voice. Me and Kukui looked at each other in shock.

The only question I had was how did tapu-koko get a z-ring.

Lilly then spoke up "I read about Tapu-koko before. He is very well known as the guardian who likes to help islanders but it also likes to play tricks on people and if it sometimes thinks it is necessary. It will punish them. I also read that on some situations that it will give mysterious gifts to people it likes."

We all look at Ash with curiosity and wonder. "That must mean that tapu-koko really likes Ash." Sophocles says in astonishment. "But wait, Kiawe didn't you get your z-ring from the Akala island kahuna right? And Willow didn't you say you got yours from the Ula'ula island kahuna?"

Everyone looked at me and Kiawe for answers. Kiawe answered first "Yeah by successfully completing the grand trial."

I quietly spoke "I did but only after I proved myself worthy." My whole face turned bright red as I hid behind Kiawe again. They all just chuckled at my shy nature before talking with each other again.

Ash excitedly asked if he could use z-moves too. Kiawe was pissed at that. "Z-moves should not be taken so lightly. Only when a Pokémon and his trainers hearts become one will the z-ring turn their feelings into power, but those feelings must be about something greater than ourselves. Like helping the islands helping Pokémon, helping people. Only those who care about all living things in this world are permitted to use z-moves. I'm not exactly sure what tapu-koko saw in you but now that your a z-ring owner you need to realize your responsibility."

Ash looked down thoughtfully before answering truthfully. "Kiawe, I don't understand much of that complicated stuff but I know how special the z-moves are. But you can count on me. And that's all I can pretty much say."

Kiawe looked at him thoughtfully before smiling at him saying that's good enough. I looked over at Ash questionably wondering what other surprises he has in store.

Kukui walked up to us,"Alright class I think that's enough mingling for now. It's almost time for Pokémon science. Today's teacher is principal Oak." We all sigh and head back to our seats when the principal walked in with an exeggutar costume on. He took out a pokeball and out came and alolan exeggutor. Turning back to us he began speaking. "Like an exeggutar and an alolan exeggutar there are many Pokémon that look different in the alolan region but also have a different type as well." We all began pointing out the differences we see between the two. The faces, the height, and so on.

"The reason they look so different is because they grow taller in the alolan climate. Here it's sunny all year long so it's the perfect climate for exeggcute and exeggutar to thrive. As a matter of fact, it can be stated that an alolan exeggutar looks exactly the way it is supposed to. This is because they are living in an ideal environment. This is an example of what we would call regional variance. For example an exeggutar is usually a grass and psychic type. Tell us what an alolan exeggutar is like a macahamp."

Lilly immediately raises her hand and answered correctly. "Of course. It's a dragon and grass type."

Ash jumped out of his seat and enthusiastically walked over to the alolan exeggutar while saying how cool it is. It was then he touched its tail. Me and Lilly scared for him try to warn him away from it. Before we could, the face on the tail looked at Ash angrily and attacked him sending him up into the little tree house on the side of the room and down the ladder.

Lilly began explains while I facepalmed my face. The stupidity of this kid. The tail of the alolan exeggutar has a mind of its own and will attack. We all chuckle at Ash as he grumbles in the ground with his pride looking ruined.

"You see learning here is like a wild tauros. You need to have the patience of a conkeldurr. We all just sigh at the principal. If you couldn't tell, he likes to say the names of Pokémon when speaking. With that the bell rang and it was time to head home.

Walking over towards my group of friends, we all head towards Mallow's dads restaurant. We all sat there talking for hours until Mallow talks to Kukui over the phone. Once she hung up she turned towards us while I sip my Oran berry juice "We have a go. It's confirmed we can do it tomorrow. The party is on." With that we all cheer. I can't wait to see what he thinks tomorrow.

☀️THE NEXT DAY ☀️

We all make it to the school early and finish setting up quickly. It wasn't long before Ash could be heard running through the school gates.

As soon as he passes the archway, streamers on both sides blow and poplio, Lana's Pokémon unplayable towards Ash while blowing a water bubble in his face. He jumps backwards landing on his butt with the most freaked out face I had ever seen. I laugh loudly as we all walk up to him shouting how this is an alolan surprise.

Kiawe walks up to Ash holding out his hand to help him up "So did we surprise you." Ash just looks at them all surprise while Mallow explains about it all. There are certain surprises that await Ash today and Sophocles was the first one up. "For your second surprise, me and togedemaru challenge you."

I smirked watching Ash as he began to think that this was a Pokémon battle until he turned and saw that there was a pool full of balloons on the side.

Mallow then began to explain"whoever pops all the balloons first wins. Also it doesn't matter trainer or Pokémon."

Ash accepts the challenged and we all circle around the pool as Kiawe was the referee. As soon as the whistle blew Ash picked up an orange balloon and tried to squeeze it while pikachu got a pink one and tried to bite it. If only they knew they won't pop that easily. After some effort they both managed to pop it while Sophocles took a balloon and popped his using togedemarus spikes.

We all cheered him on and tried to help him out by giving him the idea of using Pokémon moves. Ash commanded that pikachu use thunderbolt but Sophocles smirked. Togedemaru directed the move towards itself and I knew that Ash had lost. Togedemarus ability is lightning rod. All electric type moves are directed towards itself and can be used to charge up its own electric type moves.

"Togedemaru use zig zap." Togedemaru cried out before curling into a ball and zooming across the pool at lightning fast speed popping every ballon in seconds. Ash and pikachu just stood there in shock.

Lana's turn was next and her surprise was a Pokémon aquatlon. A sport where you run and swim. Pikachu won at the running but when it got to swimming, he lost tremendously. Popplio can go tremendously fast in water.

Kiawe was next with a tauros race. Both were neck to neck at the end but Kiawe went faster and crossed the finish line.

Kukuis turn was supposed to be next but Mallow interrupted. She has gone ahead and decided to fix everyone lunch so we all head towards the restaurant and get a quick lunch.

We all sat down as Mallow took out the Pokémon food. Getting all of the pokeballs out of my backpack I throw them into the air and release them. Gardevoir, bannete, walrein, absol, rapidash, tropius, and braviary all came out in a bright light and cried out. They all began enthusiastically eating.

We all got our own plates and began eating. It was peaceful until we heard tapu-koko cry out. Ash looked outside and tried to find where it was coming from when tapu-koko appeared right in front of him. Ash gasped in shock and backed up quickly.

We all looked in shock except for me. I meet tapu-koko every now and then. We were close friends. Everyone looks at it when it took Ash's hat and started to go fast around the room. Tapu-koko landed in front of me and smiled at me quickly before taking off into the forest.

Everyone took off towards the Pokémon. "Rapidash lets go." I quickly jump on rapidash and we took of towards the others. Rapidash was my fastest Pokémon and it wasn't long before we caught up with the others.

We stopped next to Ash when tapu-koko stood in battle stance in front of Ash. I heard the others come up behind me and watched my friend. I didn't know what tapu-koko was thinking doing something like this.

Tapu-koko cried out and electric pulse was warming up my truck through the area. He was using his ability electric terrain. All electric type moves are more powerful.

Tapu-look made the first move and continuously tackled pikachu. Pikachu tried dodging all of them but he kept getting hit. Ash gritted his teeth before calling out for Pikachu to use thunderbolt.

Pikachu jumped into the air dodging the last tackle and sending an electrical shock towards tapu-koko. He stood there taking the full hit.

When the dust cleared, there wasn't a single scratch on him. Everyone gasped in shock at this. He's too strong. Before anyone could move, tapu-koko zoomed straight towards Ash and he flinched closing his eyes.

Tapu-koko stopped right in front of him and tapped his z-ring activating it. I decided to speak "Ash, he wants you to use the z-move." Ash looked at me confused before looking back at tapu-koko. He nodded before getting in position.

Ash copied every move that tapu koko made and successfully used the z-move gigavolt havoc. Tapu-koko wouldn't be able to get out of this without a bit of injury from this move.

As soon as the electrical ball exploded dust was sent everywhere. A massive wind was blown straight towards us and I clutched onto rapidash as she tried to protect from most of it.

As soon as the dust settled tapu-koko floated with his arms covering himeself.

A massive hole was on the ground. Ash and Pikachu both stood there breathing heavy.

Tapu-Jojo cried out before flying away. We all stood there in shock. Ash had fought tapu-koko. Malo was the first to move. "Ash are you alright!" Ash merely nodded before someone asked about the crystal. It was gone. "You haven't completed an island challenge yet so it's too early for you to be able to use it." Kiawe gave a stern look. Ash looked down, he had a sad look on his before he looked back up at us with a grin. He vowed he would get stronger and use z-moves before fighting tapu-koko again. Ash looked at me and Kiawe "Can y'all teach me how to use them? Your the only ones that know how." I looked at Kiawe to see what he thinks of this and he did a quick second looked upset. Sighing quietly "yeah we can teach you. I mean were the only ones so why not."

Ash cheered happily before heading back to the Pokémon school with everyone else. I stayed behind knowing tapu-koko was gonna come back. As soon as they were gone tapu-koko appeared in front of me.

He cheered quietly and I smiled at him. Tapu-koko was one of the few Pokémon that knew everything about me. He also happened to be one of my favorite island guardians but I won't tell the other guardians that.

I take out a potion and some Iran berries from my bag and quickly heal up tapu-koko. He wasn't injured much but I don't like seeing him hurt.

As soon as I finished he hugged me and flew off to somewhere else. I looked behind me quickly when I heard a branch break. It was just my Pokémon. I was way too skittish for my own good.

I get off of rapidash and walk up to the other Pokémon. I smile at them before heading back to the Pokémon school. All the way there I could only think of one thing. What plan does tapu-koko have for Ash?

—————///-


	10. Loading the Dex

3ed person POV:

It was early in the morning when the plane touched down on the runway on melemele island. The door on the plane opened and the steps were brought to the side allowing passengers from other regions to get off and go get their luggage. One of the few people getting off was a girl and a boy. Both dressed in vacation clothes and tugged along a meowth and a wobbuffet. Their names are Jessie and James. They belong to the notorious group called team rocket and they were here for trouble. "At last the alola region." Jessie with her red hair tied up in a bun lowered the sunglasses on her face and stepped up towards the steps.

"This great and distant land gives us a brand new start for both the body and mind

"This great and distant land gives us a brand new start for both the body and mind." James then went and stood with a calm and cool pose next to Jessie. His baseball hat low on his head while big black round sunglasses shielded his eyes from the sun. "Yeah we're gonna do everything for the greatest boss in all the land." The meowth that was behind them walked up to stand by their side. "WOBBUFFET!" Their last companion sprung up right in front of them.

They all looked out upon the new region they were sent to. Their job was to capture as many Pokemon as possible for their boss Giovani. Each smirked thinking of pleasing their boss. Looking at each other in unison they cheered imagining the proud look on their bosses face when they capture many pokemon. If only they knew who else was on the island.

Willows POV:

I had made it to class on time today. I didn't know unfortunately and ended up running to class thinking that I was late. Running up the stairs with my backpack thumping against my back, I quickly make all the turns and run into the classroom. All of the room went quiet upon seeing me fall onto my knees dramatically trying to catch my breath. Sweat dripped down my forehead and I fall onto my back on the ground cheering silently. My right arm went up in the air in victory. "Made it!"

I stayed down on the ground as my friends started to appear around me. They all held looks that looked like they were holding in the laughter. Kiawe was the only one that leaned down towards me and attempted to help me up. Reaching out towards his hand, he pulls me up with a little too much strength and I slam into his chest. Upon impact my face turns beet red and I quickly back up. If I had looked up I would have seen an equally red face.

Mallow and Lana saw this and giggled at my embarrassment before leading me towards my seat to talk. I was halfway there when Ash ran in. We all looked towards us and smiled while pikachu waved at us from his shoulder. There was something floating right next to him though. Me being my curious self I head over towards him. "Who's that?" I whisper leaning on a desk in the front now. "This is rotom! Professor Kukui gave me him this morning." Ash was excited about his new friend. You could see it in the way his eyes would sparkle just the slightest.

You could see it in the way his eyes would sparkle just the slightest 

Mallow was the first one that spoke up "Hi rotom. My name is Mallow and its nice to meet you." Lana walked up holding popplio in her arms and greeted rotom with the same kindness. "A pokedex that operates with a rotom inside. That's incredible!" Lillie spoke up with excitement in her voice. She has never seen one before in her whole life. This was a new experience entirely.

Rotom looked at Lillie with confusion. I don't think he knows what that means. "Incredible? Incredible means awesome. That means rotom-dex is awesome." A picture showed on his screen and it was a smug looking smiley face. Lillie smiled brightly at how smart rotom was. "Yes! Your very awesome!"

Sophocles marveled at the floating dex "So its obviously learned how Ash talks already. I wonder just how this rotom dex is programmed." He grinned deviously and leaned in towards rotom with a sly grin holding a screwdriver up towards it. "I'm gonna analyze your program for just a second. Alright?"

Rotom shook its head no as quickly as possible. It did not want to be opened up and looked at. Sophocles kept insisting and just as I was about to intervene someone walked in. "Oh a rotom dex. Well you seem to have quite an interesting item there." Principal Oak walked in the doorway looking at rotom. Ash introduced them to each other. Rotom greeted principal Oak bowing to him slightly. "Hi hi psyduck arbok."

I quickly went into an explanation about what was going on when I saw rotoms confusion. "Don't worry rotom. Its just his way of saying hello. The principal likes to make pokemon gags."   
"Ah, I see. Thank you Willow." With that rotom started to repeat the frais over and over again with the pitch of his voice getting higher and higher as if he swallowed buckets of helium. Principal Oak looked at rotom happily. "There you go. Now your getting the hang of it."

Rotom looked proudly at Oak "I'm not dragonite down. Matter of fact I'm claudering off. Wooper de doo!" Next thing we know they were both speaking like that. I was so lost on what they were saying I just started to tune them out. I tuned back in when professor Kukui stepped in to say the lesson of the day. "Alright class, for the day lets do some field work. Okay Ash, since you got yourself a rotom-dex lets catch a wild pokemon! For Ash the alola Pokemon will be a new challenge. We have a destiny bond to help him out." Rotom immediately went to an explanation.

"Destiny bond, a ghost type move. When a ghost type Pokemon faints from using this move, the opponent that landed the knockout blow also faints." Everyone started to compliment rotom on how smart he is while I stayed quiet. I knew how the move worked when my banette knew it.

Ash too excited to finish talking quickly headed towards his backpack while putting his hat on. "Lets go rotom-dex!" We all yelled out how excited we are and ran out towards the forest in the back of the school.

\-------------------------

It felt like we had been walking in the forest for hours now. We had seen no Pokemon at all and it appears as if rotom was wrong. A while back, rotom said that we had an 85% chance of actually seeing a Pokemon in the area but there was no luck. I had gotten so bored that I ended up bringing out my pokemon abosl to help with the search and to keep me company.

We ended up walking a little bit more with me in the back when I saw something. It looked like a pikachu but I knew it wasn't. It was a mimikyu. A Pokemon that wore a cloth that looked like pikachu over itself.

A Pokemon that wore a cloth that looked like pikachu over itself

Ash saw it also and gasped in awe. The mimikyu quickly looked over at us as soon as it heard Ash. It appeared angry as soon as it saw Ash's pikachu. Feeling absol come up to my side I put my hand on his back. His body was tense and ready incase he needs to fight.

They began trying to figure out what was wrong with the pokemon thinking it was a pikachu when Lillie stepped up. "Its a mimikyu. I read about it somewhere in a book. I think its type is a um." Before she could finish completely, rotom interrupted her.

"Please leave the pokemon descriptions to me please. Mimikyu, the disguise pokemon. A ghost and fairy type. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a pikachu. Little is known about this pokemon. It was once said that s scholar tried to look inside but met his end."

Ash looked determined and didn't deter from the mimikyu. "Alright pikachu. Go get mimikyu." Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and got ready to battle. It was quiet for a few moments. Each opponent was sizing each other up. Pikachu waited patiently for an order from Ash.

"Pikachu use iron tail!" Pikachu released a cry before jumping into the air curling his tail under him as it glowed brightly before bringing it down on mimikyus head with a great force. Everyone looked shocked as the head of mimikyu practically deflated as if nothing was there underneath the cloth. Mimikyu quickly went into action seemingly floating across the ground towards pikachu.

Mimikyu grappled onto pikachu and all you could see was dust flying as mimikyu used the move play rough. All you could hear was the sound of hits and grunts before pikachu flew out of the fight sliding on the ground towards Ash. Ash looked worried but pikachu shook it off and recovered quickly standing back up onto his feet. Mimikyu glared fiercely at the pikachu before sending out a shadow shaped claws making a direct hit onto pikachu. Ash looked cautiously now at the mimikyu knowing just how strong it was.

"Alright pikachu, close range attacks are dangerous. Now use electro ball!" Pikachu once again jumped up into the air creating a ball of electricity at the end of its tail and sent it hurtling at fast speeds towards the mimikyu. It waited for the move to get closer before encasing its tail in shadows. Mimikyu quickly hits the ball of electricity towards pikachu who just barely misses it as he lands on the ground. "You okay pikachu?" Ash asks worried for his partner. Pikachu raised his tiny fists and yelled out affirming that he was ready to continue fighting. All of our pokemon cheered out for pikachu to win. Absol remained tense but instead of looking at the battle he was looking off to the side towards some bushes. I ignored the battle for a moment and leaned down to whisper to absol. "What's wrong buddy? What do you see?" I ask with caution.

Absol growled lowly. We kept watch of the bush when two people and some Pokemon jumped out. "Now wait just a minute!" The girl with red hair yelled out. We all looked in confusion as they posed. "Did someone ask something? Well we're here to find out." "Noble answers are what we're all about." "The beauty so radiant the flowers and moon hide in shame. A single flower of evil in this fleeting world. Jessie." "The nobally heroic man of our times. The master of darkness fighting back against the tragic world. Its James." "Its all for one and one for all. A glittering dark star that always shines bright. See it while meowth takes flight!" "TEAM ROCKET LET'S FIGHT! That's right!" "WOBBUFFET!"

We all look in confusion at the new people. "Does team rocket really take flight?" Rotom asked with confusion. The girl named Jessie fumed at this "We blast off you dope! I mean we don't fly." James stepped up as soon as Jessie was done speaking pulling out a blue rose in thin air. "You see team rocket is a super powerful evil organization." James looked proud to be in the organization as he put the rose in his mouth and posed some more. "What kind of dumb pokedex doesn't know something great like that." Meowth said with humor in his voice.

Rotom apparently listened to none of that and kept trying to analyze the speaking meowth. Rotom quickly took as many pictures from all angles as the meowth tried to catch it but it was too fast. Meowth grew frustrated and yelled out "WILL YOU SHUT YOUR ELECTRIC YAB!" With that said, rotom flew back and stayed next to us.

Everyone was whispering and wondering how they have never heard of such an organization called team rocket. Ash spoke up apparently having a past with said organization. "Their bad guys that like to steal other people's pokemon." We all gasped and held onto our Pokemon in fear of them being taken. Absol growled even louder and I clung onto the fur of his neck hoping it would calm me down.

Both sides were now yelling at each other and I could foresee a battle about to happen. I bring my hand slowly up to my necklace that held a key stone in case I needed to act fast. I listened back into the conversation picking up pieces here and there. They were apparently here to capture rare and powerful Pokemon to bring back to the agency. They also really want to capture our Pokemon along with Ash's pikachu and the mimikyu.

Meowth glared at pikachu with anger and slowly walked up to him. Pikachu let out sparks from the red parts of his cheeks in warning that he will attack but meowth wouldn't listen. As soon as meowth was in jumping distance he striked jumping towards pikachu with the move furry swipes.

Pikachu swiftly jumped out of the way and into the air retaliating with the move electro ball. Meowth would have had no time to dodge and closed his eyes awaiting the pain of the attack but a shadow ball collided with the oncoming attack and caused a mini explosion allowing the meowth to escape unharmed. I stared in awe at how the mimikyu willingly saved the meowth. Meowth looked towards the mimikyu with tears in his eyes.

The team rocket gang talked to each other loudly and meowth translated what mimikyu was saying. The mimikyu hates pikachu so much that it was willing to help out the team rocket gang just to hurt or possibly kill the pikachu.

Jessie grinned evilly as soon as she realized that they could fight with the mimikyu. I looked over at Ash and he looked geared up for a fight. Jessie was the first to attack commanding mimikyu to just randomly use whatever attack it wanted. Pikachu stood on two feet and awaited the first move.

A shadow ball formed in front of mimikyu but before it could send it towards pikachu a different pokemon came out of nowhere and snatched up Jessie and James into its arms. The pokemon was bear like and stood on two feet.

Its body was black except for its head. From the neck up it was pink. A white ear like headband adorned its head and two little tufts of pink hair stood atop its head. It said nothing as it walked off with the people in its arms.

We all look in shock and confusion on what was going on. Rotom decided to explain what pokemon it was. "Bewear the strong arm pokemon. A normal and fighting type.Bewear has extremely strong arms and is incredibly dangerous. It waves its arms in a friendly manner but it is instead a means of warning. Approach with caution."

Meowth watched as his friends were taken away and looked at mimikyu. They were both talking to each other. Meowth wanted to forget about the pikachu for now and go help Jessie and James. Meowth scooped up mimikyu into his arms and followed the bewear holding his friends with wobbuffet behind him.

We all watched as they walked away. I lowered my hand from my necklace and started to relax. Absol leaned against me and started to relax also. Kiawe looked disappointed at the prospect of not being able to get the pokemon but Ash didn't look like he minded. There were plenty of other pokemon for him to find in the forest and with that in mind he set off running to see what else he could discover.

We all ran to catch up with him while rotom yelled out the next probability of finding another pokemon in the area we were in. With 95.6% chance of finding one, we all spurred forward with the hopes of discovering a pokemon.

*******************************


	11. First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style

Willows POV:

We were still in the forest trying to find pokemon and we barely found any. So far the only one that was actually close to being caught was a grubbin and it escaped. The funny part about it was that when grubbin escaped, it went straight underground and appeared again right behind Lillie. Its quite humorous to see her scream and then deny how she's afraid of pokemon. Unfortunately, grubbin grabbed pikachu and seriously hurt him putting a stop to the excursion.

-timeskip-

We entered in the pokemon center only to be welcomed by nurse joy, blissey, and comfey. Ash looked worried and nurse Joy picked up on it. "Don't worry. We'll make sure your pokemon is happy and healthy. Alright now blissey, why don't you take pikachu to the back." Ash still looked worried until he started to look around. Many types of pokemon were here with their trainers and that was when he got excited. Rotom started going off about facts of each of the pokemon including comfey and blissey. I already knew all of this and decided to head to the cafe after telling Mallow where I was gonna be.

Absol sat next to me in a bored silence while we waited for the other two to show up. Im kinda glad I have some alone time now with absol. Now a days Im hanging out with friends but it leaves me no time to myself with my pokemon. I sighed heavily and looked out the window as I lower my hand to pet absols head. People from all regions walked by and I could only wonder if some of them were from the Hoenn region.

I continue to look outside when a tall man appeared to walk by. A brown trench coat covered his upper body but I could just make out a white button up shirt underneath. Dark brown, almost black, pants with business shoes. A fedora like hat covered his face but pieces of long black hair fell out of the hat and flew gently in the wind. My guard was up and I tensed slightly. It reminded me of my dad. The build was only slightly larger, then again it has been years since I last saw him.

Absol felt me stop petting him and as if he knew something was wrong looked to where I was looking. He also went tense and my little bit of hope that it wasn't him faded. He only needed to look my way for me to really confirm. The man stopped as if reading my thoughts and turned his head just enough for me to see. It was him.

His skin pale as if he hadn't been in the sun for years. His eyes held nothing but as soon as they connected with mine, they are filled with a mad glee. A cold sweat started appearing on my brow and I quickly looked down in hoping he would leave. My hands started shaking and I could feel my skin start to pale with fear. I started to scream in my head incoherent thoughts in a mantra. The only thought I could make out was don't come here, don't come here.

I continued looking down at the table when a hand touched my shoulder. A shock went through me and I couldn't stop the scream in time from coming out of my mouth. I jumped out of the chair and backed away quickly. My vision was hazy and black dots started to appear on the corners. My breathing was unstable and quickening. I could barely hear the outside world. Everything became too much and I passed out.

No ones POV:

The café was in a panic. Many people ran up onto Willow to make sure she was okay but absol kept them from accidentally injuring her further. What started out as a fun day had quickly turned into a disaster. No one knew what had caused the girl to immediately go into a panic but absol did. He was back. Absol looked down at his owner with worry in his eyes but that soon passed when another nurse Joy appeared behind Mallow and started to check up on Willow.

Ash looked guilty. He didn't think that a simple hand on the shoulder would scare her this bad but it did. He just wanted to tell her that pikachu was almost ready to come back out when that happened. Ash was about to go ask if Willow was okay when a groan broke through the frantic crowd.

Willows eyes opened quickly and she flew up into a sitting position. The crowd of people quickly moved out of the way to allow her breathing room. Willow looked around in panic still. Absol went into action and sat on his owners legs as comfort letting her know that no harm would come to her while he was here. Willow looked down at absol, fear still evident in her eyes and hugged him. He allowed it but kept an eye out the window. He was still there looking in.

A low grumble like growl came out as a warning. This man would not get any closer than what he is now. The man, who is now confirmed as her dad, entered into the pokemon center with speed and looked down at Willow. Absol growled louder as whimpers started to appear from Willow.

Willows POV:

I hugged absol tightly. "Is she okay? I saw her fall from out there and wanted to come in and check on her?" I flinched upon hearing the voice. Why was he here. I was quickly shaken out of my thoughts when my dad leaned down, faking checking on me when he whispered in a low voice. "I found you." A slight breathy chuckle came out of his mouth and I looked at nurse Joy in a pleading way to take me away. She was quick into action as she took to me by the arm gently to bring me to the back.

I was quiet as we stepped into the hallways of the pokemon center. I could hear the ticking of absols claws hitting the floor behind me. This place reminded me of the pokemon center I was taken to after I was found. A hard tug came and I was stopped. I looked at nurse Joy as she stared at me. "Are you okay?" A worried tone escaped her mouth and a small tug came at the corner of my mouth. "Do you mind if you take me to pikachu and then when he's done, bring me back to my friends please?" Nurse Joy looked unsure but nodded. She guided me into the back where some chairs are and said she would be back. Absol sat up straight in front of me on guard and the waiting game began.

-timeskip-

Me and blissey rolled pikachu out on a stretcher back into the front. Ash and Mallow got up out of their chairs in joy upon seeing us okay and better. Bounsweet jumped and cheered for joy as pikachu jumped to his rightful place on Ash's shoulder. Mallow looked me up and down, the still cheerful smile on her face. "I'm glad you look better now Willow. You caused quite a stir over here." "Yeah but who was that guy that came in?" Ash asked in curiosity. I looked at them thinking. Should I tell them about my past? I don't want them to worry though. "I don't know who he is but he reminded me of someone I used to know when I was little." As if sensing I wanted to drop the subject of him, they turned back to pikachu just in time to see rotom perform a little test to see if pikachu was really okay or not. Rotom pulled the tail of pikachu, and like a knee jerk reaction, electrocuted Ash and rotom.

I stepped back in worry and watched Ash squirm on the ground jerking every now and then. I laughed at them not noticing Ash looked up at me with a slight pink to his cheeks. I continued to laugh in joy. As I finished, I decided to go ahead and head home. Waving bye as I exit the pokemon center, I bumped into someone. That someone grabbed my arm tightly. I winced in pain knowing it would bruise later on as they dragged me into an alleyway. Absol still outside his pokeball growled and jumped towards the hand that grabbed me and bit down onto it.

The person let go in pain and tried to get absol off but that only made him tighten his jaw. As absol tightened his grip on the arm, I think the bone gave under pressure and a huge crack noise echoed through the alleyway. I was shaking and quickly called absol back. I wanted to get away. Absol growled but quickly knocked him down with his weight and left to go back to me. I ran out of the alleway with absol behind me and quickly called out tropius. She came out with a battle cry and looked down at me. She saw my tear stained face and blood all down the front of absol. "PLEASE TROPIUS WE HA-" "And where do you think your going?!" Tropius looked at the man with rage in her eyes.

I looked at him and you could see just how deranged he really looked. Blood gushed down his arm that was obviously broken due to the odd angle it was at along with the bone that looked as if nearly broke through the skin. A smile adorned his face that was pale white. Sweat accumulated on his brow and his clothes were all torn. Each step he made closer to me, I stepped back. Absol growled threateningly at him. The blood on him only made him more frightening.

He paused for a quick second. His eyes went blank and he looked as if he was thinking. As if coming to a conclusion he looked up at me and grinned. "I know where you are now. I'll be back." With that he slinked back into the shadows of the alleyway. I didn't even have to think twice before getting on tropius's back putting absol back into his pokeball and leaving. We flew until we got to Akala island. Tapu Lele should be there.

-timeskip-

We touched down at the entrance to the temple and called back tropius. As much as I would love for her to come with me, she was too big to enter. I instead brought out absol again and watched as he came out growling. Noticing we were in a different place, he stopped and began sniffing me. He wanted to make sure I was okay. "Come on buddy, I need to go talk to her. She can help you also." Absol nodded and let me lead the way inside.

We walked inside and looked around. As usual, the grass on either sides of the long walkway was green and healthy. The stone blocks that are usually there in front of the door were pushed off to the sides. I walked straight down the patch until we get to the main room. A large structure that would be used for praying at the top and offerings at the bottom sat untouched for what appears to be a while.

I quickly climb one of the wooden stairs that lie on either side of the stone structure and sat there praying to tapu lele to help. Not even a minute later, the bright pink pokemon came out of nowhere. Her small body zipped around the room in joy. She was happy to see me I guess. It all stopped though when she noticed my tear stained face and bruises along with the blood all over absol. She quickly went up to me taking off some of her scales and sprinkled them all over me and absol. Her scales have the ability to heal any wound.

A calming aura swept upon me and I sighed in relief. The bruises that covered my arm and the scrapes on my knees went away in seconds and all that was left was the dirt and blood left from the wounds. A tiny black hand lifted my face. Tapu lele looked extremely worried. She knew that something bad had happened. I start to think back on it and the tears came back. I lunged toward the pokemon that was like a big sister to me and hugged her. Absol stared at my back in sadness. For what felt like hours was only mere minutes when I pulled away. Pulling myself together I look towards tapu lele. She needed to know what happened. She looked at me expectantly and I started my tale.

All throughout my story I watched her expressions. They were all over the place but all she could see now was anger. "I don't know what to do. I'm scared. What if he goes after my family and friends?" Tapu lele looked at me with pity. She tapped my head and gave me a determined look. That look was one that held a promise that she would help me. "Thank you." I gave her a closed eye smile and hugged her one more time.

I ended up staying there for a while longer before leaving and heading home. Tomorrow instead of school, I'll walk around the forest. I needed to clear my head and come up with a plan just incase he shows up again in front of my friends.

-timeskip-

Walking through the lush green forest was relaxing. Nobody there to bother you or anything. Just you and nature. Of course because of yesterday's events, I had to tell all of my other pokemon what went on and now, they don't even want to go back into their pokeballs. If I am not flying or swimming, all of them are out. I have to have one of them out at all times apparently and the one that is with me now is rapidash.

As we stepped over roots and logs, she stayed on constant alert. Any little noise, she would push me behind her and go into battle position. Of course right when she was about to calm down fully, a loud explosion echoed through the forest. I stare at the direction it was coming from and look at rapidash with a look of contemplation. Rapidash looked at me and knew what I wanted to do. She kneeled down allowing me to get on her back and I gripped onto her with my legs.

Her blue fiery main flowed as we took off towards the trouble and what I came upon shocked me. Mimikyu was battling pikachu and losing bad. A rowlet was getting pikipeks and a toucannon out of a net and Ash and Mallow were standing off to the side staring down team rocket. I quickly got off to allow rapidash to help out when the rowlet let loose leafage and saved pikachu from the move shadow claw. The battle went on and right when I was about to reveal myself, the bewear from before showed up carrying team rocket away.

Ash and Mallow stood dumbfounded at this. "Well that was something." I whisper to rapidash. She snorted and looked down at me. We decided to no longer reveal ourselves and just watch to see what they do. All of the pikipeks and some trumbeaks surrounded the rowlet cheering him and thanking him when Ash stood up. "Let's go home." Mallow looked shocked at this. "But weren't you gonna catch Rowlet?" "Thing is, rowlet has a lot of friends. Look at them, their family." Ash looked away and had his hat cover his eyes. Anyone could tell he was upset over losing rowlet but he didn't want to show it.

Rowlet looked up at Ash heartbroken with tears in its eyes. I wanted to intervene and tell him rowlet wanted to go with him but I held myself back. It was not my place to intervene now. Rowlet let out cries for Ash to come back and toucannon pushed rowlet forward. Rowlet looked cute confused until he got the memo and happily flew towards Ash. Rowlet dived into his open backpack shocking Ash to backup a little bit. Ash looked back confused and saw all of the pikipeks and trumbeaks along with the toucannon waving goodbye. Ash smiled at rowlet and caught him with a pokeball. Rowlet immediately came out of the pokeball and dived back into the backpack.

I watched them laugh in joy and knew rowlet was gonna be a good companion for Ash. With that I walk back into the forest. Tomorrow was gonna be an adventure.

\-------


	12. Kiawe had a Little Farm

I just wanna thank you to all those who read this story. I'll admit I gave up on it but I think it's time I came back. But seeing you guys actually read my book...I can't even describe how it feels. Like maybe I'm wanted a little? I don't know but it makes me so happy. 

Everywhere I went he was right there, or at least I thought he was. My paranoia was getting the best of me and my friends and sister were starting to notice. Dark shadows started to develop under my eyes, every time I went out I was watching the alleyways or any dark space that could conceal a person and any sudden movements would cause me to flinch. My Pokémon, Absol especially, have become insanely protective. More so than usual anytime someone got too close. It was all just starting to take a toll.

I started to miss school. I'm not proud of it but Kiawe says everyone is worried about me. That they want me to come back. I want to but it's not like I have a choice. He would go after them. I know he would. So I left just to distance myself but I still helped Kiawe at the farm. It's secluded enough I shouldn't have to worry about being found there so I spend some nights there every now and then when everything just becomes a bit too much to handle. He doesn't know my past but he suspects some things. I just hope he doesn't spew too much to the others.

———-

It was another day of delivering moomoo milk and I had just finished a delivery on Melemele island. Me and Kiawe had gotten up pretty late today since there was no school. It's been a month for me since I've been but I'm not behind. Kiawe or Kukui bring me my homework. So I'm not that far behind luckily. "Did you finish up the delivery?!" Kiawe yelled at me from charizard and I smile on the back of braviary. "No problems occurred whatsoever."

Kiawe smiled and before he could say anything else someone's voice cut through the air yelling alola. I looked over braviarys shoulder to see none other than Ash Ketchum and professor Kiawe. "Why don't we say hi?" Kiawe smiled before tapping charizard a neck to go down. Braviary stopped flying flapping his wings to stay in the air in one place and turned his head to look at me. His eyes gazed at me as if asking me to socialize. I looked back down at the group to see all of them waving me down to join them.

I chewed my lip before relenting. What's the worse that could happen with a quick catchup.

Ash was the first to run up to me as soon as we landed. "Where have you been?! We've all been crazy worrying about you!" I looked to the side and away from him. "Just personal business." Ash looked confused before nodding and smiling brightly at me.

I slowly slid off of braviary as Ash came over looking at the multiple crates of empty bottles and tank of moomoo milk. "Wow. You guys sure got a lot of stuff. Woah, is that moomoo milk?!" Kiawe nodded beside charizard with a smile of pride on his face. "That's right. All of it comes fresh from the farm."

"Looks like your here early. Getting a head start on helping at the farm I'm guessing?" Kukui piped in coming up beside us as I straightened the straps on my Pokémon. Ash looked confused before asking Kukui what he meant. "Well Kiawes family owns a farm and about everyday Willow goes and helps out. Kiawe does also. They go out and deliver bottles of fresh moomoo milk to customers and go and pick up the empty bottles before school starts." "Wow that must mean y'all help out a lot."

I blush and just play it off as no big deal waving my hands in front of me. "We just help out a little. It's not that big a deal."

"So does that mean you have miltank on the farm?" Of course he asks this kind of a question we all anime swear drop. "Well I have all sorts of Pokémon. Including mudbray and tauros." Ash got excited and his eyes sparkled with joy "you have tauros?! Oh professor can I go see! Oh I wanna go see!" Kukui slid in with his hand on his cheek "Kiawes family ice cream is also second to none." "It's true! It's really good!" I piped in joining in.

Drool started to come out of Ash's mouth and he turned to the professor practically begging him to let him go. "But Ash I thought you were gonna practice your z-moves today?" "Oh I can just practice over there! Kiawe and Willow are both able to use z-moves so I'll just battle them as practice!" Me and kiawe looked at each before looking at Ash. "You sure are something else." Ash chuckled rubbing his head while I sighed. "Well if your gonna come along your gonna need a ride," I share a look with Kukui "and I know just the thing."

————

"Its a pelipper!" "Pelipper!" Kukui chuckled as he patted the bird Pokémon on the head. "This one is pretty fast. I'd dare say it was the quick attack of flyers." I chuckled staring at the large bird Pokémon as it preened under the compliment it was given. "You sure about this?" I look at Kiawe questionably. "I mean you know how immature he is." "You got that right but if this helps him better connect to the alola region then I'll do it. Besides anything to help a friend right?" I huffed before getting back on braviary. "Let's just go. We have a lot to do before we're done for the day."

Kiawe nodded before jumping onto charizard and taking off. Ash followed behind on pelipper, both Pikachu and rotom-dex in the mouth of the Pokémon. "Ash make sure you don't get in the way of people!" Ash waved back before flying off into the distance. "Just make sure you watch him. You know how he can be." I nod before taking off in the sky. The wind blew my long hair back and we zoomed through the air as we caught up to the others.

"We make sure we get up really early to deliver everything before school. It helps that I love flying through the skies of alola during the sunrise." Kiawe explained as we flew around doing deliveries. Ash breathed in deeply before letting it all go in a sigh. "It sure does feel great!" Ash replied with a giant grin. I fly up beside them to instruct Ash what to do next. "After we finish with melemele we head to Akala. That's the island up ahead with the volcano." I point straight at the small piece of land up ahead. "Wah! Is that the island y'all live?!" "Well it's where I live. Willow lives on poni island."

As we got closer the sheer size of the island began to show itself. The volcano towered over the whole island and smoke arose from the top. "Wow what's that?!" I chuckle "that is Welsh volcano!"

————-

Harry, a little kid with light brown hair comes bounding out of the house with a paper in hand. "Kiawe, Willow y'all made it!" He runs directly into me and I pick him up squeezing him close to my chest. I twirl him around and we get a good laugh in for a minute before I set him back down. "Like we would miss our favorite customer. Are you ready for tomorrow?" Harry nods his head in excitement before looking at Ash and Pikachu. "Wow is that a Pikachu?! Oh the little guy is so cute! Can I pet him?" Ash chuckled and nodded "my name is Ash from pallet town and this is my partner Pikachu!" Pikachu cries out happily as his cheek was rubbed by the kid.

After he finished petting Pikachu he gave me and Kiawe a stern look.

"Y'all have to be here on time or my plan won't work. I have to have fresh moomoo milk in order to make the cane. But look I already made what it's gonna look like!" Harry showed us the paper in his hand. On it was a drawing of a rowlet in the middle of a cake surrounded by oranges and reds. "Wow that's a really good drawing!" Rotom dex floated over and took a picture of the drawing. "Wow thank you! You see it's my moms birthday tomorrow and my dad and I planned on making this cake for her so you have to be here on time." We all chuckled and Kiawe rubbed the top of Harry's head while I put my hand on his shoulder. "Since when have we ever let you down or been late!"

———

We left the house waving goodbye to the young kid and fly towards Kiawes farm which wasn't that far. It was stationed right at the base of wela volcano and it was a sight to behold. Multiple types of Pokémon scattered the fields in groups. "Wow is this is your farm kiawe?!" "Yeah we can land here if you want." We all nodded and flew down to an empty corner in the pasture. I smile at the flying Pokémon and thank them for their hard work. Petting braviary for a second I let him cuddle his head into my chest before I begin taking off the boxes strapped to him.

Ash and Kiawe were nowhere to be seen so I look around for a minute. The mudbray grazed on the dirt all over the field in herds along with tauros and miltank. Shrugging I begin to work. I began by lifting or attempting to lift the boxes of empty milk bottles and bring them to a station to get washed.

After all the boxes were put up in their proper spots and the bottles were washed I dry my hands and put my hair up into a ponytail. Laughing could be heard coming my way from over the hill and I go to investigate. Kiawes mom stood there talking to Ash, who was all muddy, and handed him a towel. I walk up next to them. "You messes with the mudbray didn't you." That face he made told me all I needed to know. Kiawes mom gave a hearty laugh "well the boys were just about to go eat. Why don't you go get some ice cream sweetie. You've been working too hard." I smile in thanks while she calls for her husband to make more ice cream for me.

Rango, Kiawes dad and the president of the farm comes out with a giant cup full of fresh vanilla ice cream. "Alola it's nice to meet you. My name is Rango." Ash just ignored him and stared at the huge cup of ice cream. I elbow him harshly in the side and he jerks away from me in pain. He whines softly before speaking to Rango with a guilty expression "aha sorry about that my name is ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Rango smiled in greeting moving his glasses slightly before handing Ash the ice cream. Wasting no time, ash takes a giant spoon full of ice cream and eats it. His face lights up in delight, Pikachu also takes a bite and his face becomes so happy. We all chuckle at their reactions "your friend just kinda forgets about everything else when it comes to food huh." Kiawe chuckled nervously "yeah he is a character unfortunately."

Kiawe suddenly looks to the right and his face turns ashen with worry. Next thing we know, he is running towards Meemo who was carrying a milk jug towards the barn area. "Nooooooo!" Kiawe tackles the jug away from his little sister who starts to pout and stomp her foot. "I just wanna help!" Ash comes over and stands next to me while I just stare at the interaction between brother and sister. "Who's that?" I point towards the little girl. "That is Meemo, Kiawes precious little sister. He's overprotective when it comes to her so be nice yeah." Ash chuckled as Kiawe carries away the jug saying how she needs to let big brother handle it.

I walk over to Meemo and pat her head before showing her Ash. She was immediately transfixed in the Pikachu on his shoulder. She politely asked is she could pet the Pokémon, ash gave the go ahead. She patted his head before backing up. Ash looked down at her "you know, i'd really like to help out around here too. I gotta do something after seeing all those cool Pokémon." Kiawes mother suddenly pops up behind Ash with a pale and brushes and other things "you know I'm willing to take you up on the offer if your ready."

———

Me, Kiawe, and Ash each had a separate mudbray in front of us. Pink gloves adorned our hands and brushes were at the ready. "Alright now the way to clean the mudbray is you want to keep a steady rhythm. They like it so much that they sometimes fall asleep while standing up." Kiawe explained before grabbing a brush, dumping it into the soapy water and began scrubbing. I began doing the same thing and soon mine was asleep.

Ash tried to follow the directions but soon got his brush stuck on its tail. Ash tugged and tugged but it wouldn't budge. Rotom dex floated down next to him alerting him that the rhythm was lost. Mudbray looked behind itself confused and scared before Ash tugged one last time getting the brush unstuck. Tears sprung to the mudbray eyes but out of pain the mudbray kicked Ash sending him far into the distance. Kiawes eyes lit up as he turned to tell Ash one last thing but was confused when he saw Ash flying through the air. "I forgot to mention to not stand behind the mudbray. They kick." "NOW YOU TELL ME!"

———-

Ash cheered as he finished his mudbray throwing his hands into the air. Me and Kiawe looked at him before telling him straight "that was only your first one. We got to finish the other ones before we can move on to the next chore." Rotom dex floated next to Ash's head as he overlooked the field of mudbray that have yet to be washed "by my calculations there are about 60 left!" Ash fell down to the ground groaning.

——-

Next we were in the barn putting hay in the hay troughs. "Why so much hay?" Ash questioned as he lifted a large amount of hay using a pitch fork. I chucked a large amount into the trough next to me before answering "because the Pokémon at the farm like to spend their nights indoors." Kiawe wengg tv and finished the sentence "so we need to make sure they have all the food and water they could eat and drink." Ash looked down at Pikachu as the Pokémon used its own tiny pitchfork to get the hay from one destination to another.

————-

After the sun started to go down I released all of my Pokémon and we get to work. Me, ash, and Kiawe watched all the Pokémon go in for the night from up on a hill. "Finally done!" Ash cheered before Kiawe shot him down. "We still gotta check how everyone is feeling. You can always tell by how much hay and water is left." Ash groaned and I laughed at his misery.

———-

A giant array of food array of food lay on the table in front of us. "Alright! Time to eat!" Ash reached forward to grab a piece of bread before Kiawe stopped him. "Not quite yet." Kiawes mother sat on the other side of the table stating that they need to pray and thank the spirits of wela volcano for blessing them with the food. We all looked down closing our eyes and prayed.

————

Me and Kiawe were training our Pokémon in the dead of night. My shiny rapidash was using the move solar beam on the ground while turtonator used flamethrower. Ash walked out of the living quarters in his nightclothes rubbing his eyes and looking in awe. "What are y'all doing up so late?"

Me and Kiawe smile at each other. I let Kiawe explain as I continue to train. "Sorry if we some you but to answer your question me and Willow work during the day and train during the night. My farm and my Pokémon are why I do this everyday. See this z-ring? This used to be his back in the day." Ash looked in awe "so your grandpa was an island kahuna?" Kiawe nodded before looking down at his z-ring. "Yep back in the old days. Charizard here use to be his partner. Turtonator and I challenged Olivia and managed to win a while back. I've had it since then. When I was a kid my grandfather used to say this to me all the time. It's the fire that allows us to live. Fire can be something to fear. At times it can burn everything in its path causing great destruction. But it can also be used as a beacon for humanity which is what civilizes the world. Rather than using the fire that can destroy the world, become a fire type trainer. Nurturing life like the fires from wela volcano. So like my grandpa I want to master the fire type z-move and become the fire of Alola. And that's that. Now it's late and we're all tired." Kiawe waved before leaving but Ash called out to him. Kiawe turned around "I can use z-moved too! Why not have a battle?"

"You do realize we have to be up early in the morning for that delivery to Harrys house. And I thought you were too tired to battle." Ash chuckled before agreeing. We all went to bed after that.

——-

I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I loaded the last of the jugs on braviary. "Conn m d on you guys we need to hurry!" "I'll fly beside you to help make the delivery since we don't have a lot today." I nodded seeing Ash come out with crates of milk. Meemo came out also carrying a gallon of milk. Kiawe cried seeing this and quickly took it from her saying it's dangerous and that it could've fallen on her foot. Of course Kiawe sets it down on Pikachus tail causing him to zap all of us with the electricity.

———-

After we all said our goodbyes, we took off into the sky. The wind blew hard blowing the smoke from the volcano in our direction. We coughed as we tried to go through it but seeing that it was too much trouble we descended below the cloud of smoke and closer to the trees. We breathed a sigh of relief as we got past that all when out of nowhere a purple flaming ball flew straight out of the tree line and hit pelipper in the wing. Me and Kiawe cried out in worry abs landed next to the injured pelipper. Ash took out an emergency kit while Rotom explained that it looked like the move dragon rage. Ash told us to go to Harry's house but we couldn't just leave him here. I was about to argue back when a recognizable voice echoed behind us. "Found you!"

A group of team skull members showed up behind us with a garbodor, a zubat, ands Salandit. "Hey I know you guys!"

"Team skull makes cry babies cry harder!"

"This is payback for the last time you z-move jerk!"

"This time you'll be the one crying!"

Kiawe clenched his fist tight yelling at them to leave us alone. "If you want to get past us you'll have to leave all your stuff behind." Ash seethed in anger "were not giving you anything!"

"Oh you think your so cool. I'm not talking to you but guess what. I hate z-moved more than anything."

I release rapidash just Incase we needed to battle. And I put in the fireinium z crystal in my z-ring. "Alright I've had enough of this. Use venoshock!" All three shouted for their Pokémon to act. The purple sludge zoomed straight for us and we covered our Pokémon. The move unfortunately hit the strap holding a tank to braviary abs it snapped. I gasped and quickly grabbed it before it fell. Kiawe took it from me grabbing it in his arms. Ash looked even angrier and turned to team skull "you said you hate z-moves! Well check it out!" Ash lifted his wrist to show them the electrinium z-crystal.

All three of the team skull members looked flabbergasted. Ash cockily grinned before bringing his arms in front of him and started performing the arm movements to use the z-move. He and Pikachu were in perfect sync with each other. "Alright Pikachu use gigavolt havoc!" Pikachu cried out producing a large amount of electricity in front of it before shooting it at the group. The move uplifted a cloud of dust and sent the group flying onto their motorcycles. They cried out in rage before driving away.

"Come on we need to hurry. Oh and ash.....good job." I turned away going to fix the straps. Ash looked shocked before blushing slightly. Kiawe looked at Ash a bit in shock and jealousy before going abs helping fix the straps.

————-

I handed a jar over to Harry and ruffled his hair. Sorry we were a little late. Got caught in a bit of traffic." Harry looked confused before thinking. "Since you were both late how about a little favor?" I looked down blinking slightly before shrugging. "I wanna see y'all have a battle!" I looked at the other two before chuckling "we did say we were gonna battle." Ash grinned "alright your on!" Kiawe chuckled before leaning in "just remember I won't go easy on either of you."

We all chuckled before going inside and having fun. I wonder what other adventures will happen.


	13. Racing to a Big Event

I finally decided to return to the land of the living after a couple of months. I missed so many things. Kiawe and Kukui obviously kept me updated but I felt it was time and of course I had to come back when the most popular event in alola occurred. The pancake race. It's a race where both the trainer and their Pokémon carry a plate full of pancakes. All the news would be covering it and usually I participate but I don't think I will this year. Of course I had to just agree to help out Mallow with practice. So here I am sitting on the steps outside her family restaurant watching bounsweet jumping around with a cute determined face and a stack of pancakes on her face.

Ash followed bounsweet back and forth. along with Pikachu and Rotom dex. "Do you have any idea of what their doing?" Rotom floated down next to Ash's face and Ash continued staring at the Pokémon. "Good question. Hey Mallow!" Mallow turned around and yelled at Ash with a stern face before going back to what she was doing. Ash paled before going quiet. I patted his shoulder before standing next to Mallow to cheer on bounsweet. "Come on bounsweet! You can do it! Go full speed!" The Pokémon cried out before bouncing at a ridiculous speed around in a circle and zooming back around past Mallow who holds up a stopwatch. She clicks it looking down at it before cheering. "Bounsweet that was your fastest time yet! And if we keep training every day for the race then your time will be even quicker!" She kneeled down to take the plate off the Pokémon's head.

"What race?" Mallow looked over at him before chuckling a bit to herself. "I guess you wouldn't know about it. The island pancake race is a tradition here on meleme island. Oh I know! Why don't you and Pikachu join in on the race. The rules are simple and it's a lot of fun! Besides all of us are doing it including Willow!" I look up at mallow one shock "I never agreed to this." Mallow laughed looking at me "well you are now silly!" I sweat drop scratching the back of my head "do I even have a choice?" "Nope!"

————

3ed pov:

Small fireworks were thrown into the sky and a girl on a magnezone. Willow held her bannette on her shoulder as she used him to help her search for her friends. But arceus there were so many people here. Making her way to the starting line in hopes of finding people a voice called out her name. Bannete cried out happily pointing in a direction. She let her eyes follow the sound of the voice to see Mallow, Ash and Kiawe flagging her down. She shyly lifted her hand to wave to them.

"You made it! I thought you weren't gonna show at this rate!" Mallow smiled as she side hugged Willow while holding a plate of pancakes. "I tried looking for y'all but I needed a bit of help." Pointing to banette on her shoulder. "Which one of your Pokémon are you using for the race? I thought for sure you would use banette." Willow chuckled putting banette back onto his pokeball. "Absol wanted to give it a shot this year. So I can't deny him that." "Well think of this as a good opportunity to socialize again." Kiawe walked up to Willow and layed a hand on her shoulder blushing slightly. Willow nodded before looking around. "I'm going to go get my pancake plate I'll be right back." "We'll be here!" With that Willow walked away to find a employee table.

Of course the table had to be all the way in the very back of the grounds. Willow grunted as she nearly shoved people aside trying to get back into position. She nearly didn't make it when the announcer started to announce the rules. "Blue sky's above indicating a beautiful day for the Pokémon pancake race! We here at alola tv are proud to broadcast live to all the alola islands! Now if y'all could look at the diagram on the screen you'll see the track for the race. All our human competitors must clear the first leg of the race by going through obstacles and steep inclines before finally reaching their Pokémon partners! Then the people must pull their partners in a wagon until they reach the next checkpoint! Finally it's the leg of the race for Pokémon only! If any Pokémon uses a move to hinder any other Pokémon then that Pokémon is immediately disqualified!"

"Oh and look who we have here! The reigning champion for 4years before Neena, Willow! Is there anything you want to say to all your friends?!" Willow blushed deep red "I just want to have a fun time. This race is about strengthening the bond between people and their Pokémon. But if I win it will be just a little bonus." The announcer cheered and flew over to Neena "I couldn't have said it better myself. But I won't go easy on you!"

Ash looked over at Willow flabbergasted "are you really that good?!" Mallow and Kiawe walked over and leaned in "oh yeah she really is. She totally could've won also if you had just participated also!" Willow looked over at Mallow appalled "I told you if I could've I would've!" Mallow laughed innocently before glaring at Ash "also I really hate that you went and practiced with Meena when you said you would practice with me." Ash sweatdropped at the comment and chuckled nervously before trying to defend himself. Mallow watched him flounder for a minute before shaking her head laughing "it's alright. I'm not angry or anything."

Ash rubbed the back of his head turning his head towards Willow with a firey determination set on his face "well me and my partner Pikachu will be your biggest rivals! Nothing can beat us!" Willow beamed at him brightly "I look forward to it!"

A buzzing sound echoed throughout the crowd and everyone got into ready positions. "In 3, 2, 1, GO!" The announcer zoomed out of the way on top of her magneton and watched as the crowd of people zoomed through the starting line. "First up is the race with only the trainers!"

Willow zoomed in and out of the people quickly reaching the top before they got onto a steep vertical incline uphill. It didn't bother her too much since she has so much muscle from helping out at the farms all day. After she reached the top did she finally see the obstacles. It was a walking beam. Stepping on it fast with Ash and the rest of them right on her tail, she kept her balance throughout the thing with ease.

"Look at the reigning champ just blow through with ease but it looks like we already have some disqualification on this end!" People were loosing their balance one by one and falling like dominoes. Sophocles tried and almost lost his pancakes but managed to keep his composure but unfortunately the pancakes lost their will to gravity and Sophocles was out. He complained while laying on the ground in defeat his pancakes all around him when alolan muk started picking them up one by one and eating them. "As you can see our muk just love the taste of freshly dropped pancakes and they especially love just cleaning them up!" Sophocles chuckled and looked at one of the muks cleaning up his fallen pancakes "Eheh thanks you guys."

Up ahead trainers were already pulling the wagons with their Pokémon in them. Ash and all the trainers with light and small Pokémon pulled with ease unlike all the others. Kiawe attempts to pull a wagon with turtonator inside it looking at his trainer with worry. Kiawe grunted before falling down onto the ground "I just realized something. It's that you and I are not meant to POKEMON PANCAKE RACE!"

Ash ran up the hill pulling Pikachu in the little red wagon with ease. Pikachu on the other hand was having a difficult time keeping the plate steady but he managed. "Alright buddy, the next part is all on you! I'll meet you at the finish line to cheer you on!" Pikachu nodded with a blaze of determination lighting up in his eyes.

Willow was having slight difficulty since her usual partner was bannet but she was managing. She grunted as she pulled Absol the last couple feet before taking a deep breath of relaxation. Looking around it looks like everyone else had already made it. She kneeled beside absol "alright buddy, you can do this! Just don't drop the plate. If you win or loose it doesn't matter. Just have fun." Willpower leaned her forehead against Absol before pushing him slightly forward with the plate balancing on his back. Absol looked back at her after taking a couple steps and cried out before racing forward in a blur.

Pikachu and Raichu were neck and neck with bounsweet, a mimikyu, and popplio behind them.mimikyu glared dangerously at Pikachu and summoned a shadow ball. Just as it was about to shoot it at Pikachu, bounsweet tripped and went tumbling towards mimikyu causing both plates to crash into each other and the shadow ball to misfire into poplios bubble filled with pancakes. "Oh no! Looks like popplio, bounsweet and mimikyu are all disqualified at the same time!" The camera pointed at the three disappointed Pokémon. Mallow and popplio sighed sadly "well I guess there's next year."

Up ahead Pikachu and raichu we're still neck and neck. Behind them was a komala, a somewhat sketchy looking bewear, and off in the distance was a black blur coming closer by the second. "Looks like in the lead is raichu who is most favorable to win, second is Pikachu, third is bewear, fourth is komala, and fifth is Absol!"

Everyone in the stands waited with excitement to see which Pokémon were gonna make it first. They all waited with bated breath until someone called out. Far out you could see raichu and Pikachu going on strong. Both were equal in speed until the bewear zoomed straight past them. "Looks like the bewear has picked up some terrifying speed!"

Out of nowhere, a bewear jumped from out of nowhere and hit the bewear in the race ripping its head off to reveal a wobbafet and a meowth. The crowd gasped as it captured the two Pokémon into its arms and raced towards the stands grabbing a woman with long red hair and a man with short blue hair. The dust settled and what was shown was the empty suit of the bewear in the race. "Oh no! Looks like the Pokémon in the race was a fake Pokémon! That's immediate disqualification!"

Pikachu and raichu stared down with a blank expression at the costume before coming to their senses when komala and Absol raised past them. Both Pokémon cried out and raced over the finish line seconds between each other. Photos were taken and the judges looked over the photos. "Looks like Absol is our winner with a threeway tie for second place!"

———-

A little while later Willow stood on top of a platform with a gold metal around her neck. Absol sat diligently by her side looking vigilant. Ash and Pikachu, principle oak and komala, and Meena and raichu stood on a platform lower. All three wearing silver metals. Everyone was talking to the respective partners. "It's alright buddy we'll win next time!" Ash replied petting Pikachu on the head. Meena looked over at her raichu who was pouting cutely. "We had fun at least right? Come on now don't be a sore looser!" Raichu looked at his trainer for a second before giving in and smiling and cheering with her. Komala and principle oak looked at the crowd cheerfully before oak said something about for sure winning next year.

Absol sat there and watched the crowd. So many people from many regions had shown up and all the color was giving him a headache but he couldn't lower his guard. Not when he was out there. Something flashed before his eyes and they quickly darted to the right. All the way in the back was a smirking man waving slightly at the Absol that was looking at him. Absol growled lowly trying not to alert his trainer of the threat that was here. He did not want to ruin the happiness that he had tried so desperately being back since the incident. "Absol what's wrong?" Willow leaned down and lashed concerned brown eyes at him. Absol looked away from her dad and looked at his trainer huffing slightly and nudging her face with his own. Willow chuckled and patted him on the head before answering questions that people were asking her. Absol stared for a moment before looking back in the corner. Nobody was there and Absol looked discretely but on the down low as to not alert Willow again. Absol was going to do more than bite him next time he saw him. He promised himself that.

——-

The next day everyone was in class including Willow. "Everyone come quick!" The whole class ran over to lillies desk in concern. When they got there they saw what the problem was. On the desk was an egg and it was glowing. Willow looked over at Ash "when did she get a Pokémon egg?" Ash looked over at Willow in shock "I guess you weren't here for that. But that's the egg that was found here in alola and the class decided that Lillie should look after it." Willow nodded before taking a closer look at it. She walked over to Lillie who was mumbling to herself in worry. "Oh I hope snowie is okay!" "Snowie?" "Yeah it's the name I came up for the egg." Willow put her hand on lillies shoulder. "Don't worry the egg is just about to hatch. Rapidash's egg did the same thing when I got her as an egg." Lillie looked over at Willow in surprise. "Oh wow I didn't know tha-" The egg sparkles and produced a light before hatching right before their eyes. Now sat a white fluffy vulpix that just stared at the classmates with curiosity in its eyes.

"Snowie?"


	14. Getting to Know You

Lillie and the rest of the class looked in wonder as the egg glowed and hatched to reveal a small white vulpix. "Snowie? It's great to finally meet you!" The white vulpix naked Snowie turned around towards Lillies voice and cried out happily seeing her. Snowie sat there on the table waiting almost expectingly awaiting a pet from Lillie. Lillie smiled and shifted the top of the egg holder to one arm and reached out towards Snowie but stopped mid way before jerking her hand back. Snowie sat there with a confused expression as Lillie backed away from the table. She was clutching her hands to her chest with a terrified expression on her face.

Mallow and the rest of the class looked in shock at the girl. "Come on Lillie you can do it!" Don't tell me you can't touch it?! But you had no problem touching the egg!" Lillie looked more frightened as seconds went by and stuttered an answer "well you see, it's not that I'm afraid, it's just." Before Lillie could finish speaking, thundering footsteps sounded through the hallway of the door and their principal ran through the door yelling out how the egg he got from Ash in the kanto region was also hatching.

Professor Kukui and the whole class watched with eager eyes as the egg glowed and orange color, like fire, around the egg. The egg started having cracks appear and soon a red tail and fur popped out of the egg. A kanto region vulpix emerged from the remnants of the broken shell. "It's a vulpix! It's a vulpix!" Ash leaned down and looked at the Pokémon with stars in his eyes. Willow walked over to the red vulpix and patted it on the head giving a few scratches along th way behind the ears. The vulpix smiled and cheered before rubbing its head against her stomach. It was almost purring with joy. Willow smiled down at the small Pokémon.

What Willow didn't see were Kiawe and Ash staring at her with practically little hearts in their eyes. Mallow and Lana snickered with an evil expression. Kiawes cheeks started to turn a rosey color and Mallow elbowed him snapping him out of his trance. He blinked once and twice before shaking his head and looking away with a shocked expression. He cants believe he basically ogled Willow in front of his classmates. He then saw Ash look at Willow with the same googley eyed look and practically blew up internally with a jealous rage. He breathed in slowly and out through his nose before walking up to Willow and glared at Ash. Ash blinked out of his dreamy state and chuckled nervously before backing away glaring a bit at Kiawe. There will be competition for sure for Willows heart mallow and Lana though.

Professor Kukui just ignored his students antics and continued looking at the kanto vulpix that Willow was still petting. "In all my years I never thought I would ever see two eggs hatching on the same day. Let alone it be two vulpix!" Kiawe chuckled and nodded "seeing new life come into this world is amazing." "This is the first time I've ever seen a Pokémon egg hatch. And now I've seen two in one day!" "I'm so moved!"

All the Pokémon came around the desk and looked at the two new Pokémon.

Ash looked with confusion. "I've seen a lot of vulpix like this one but I've never seen a white one before." Rotom dex floated over by Ash's head and showed a picture on his screen a white vulpix "allow me! Vulpix, the alola form, an ice type. Vulpix has white fur and was discovered on mount wanakila. It's breath can reach 60 below zero freezing anything it touches. And the other vulpix, it's a fire type! When groomed it's six tails can be extremely beautiful!" Sophocles looked with fascination "wow so vulpix can be Botha fire and an ice type!" Kiawe looked at Willow and the fire type Pokémon with admiration "it's pretty rare to see a red vulpix over here in this region."

Ash leaned down and greeted the red vulpix that was currently laying in Willows arms. The vulpix cheered as it was lavished with more attention. Ash grinned before greeting Snowie who had the opposite reaction. Snowie growled in anger and used the move powder snow at Ash and Rotom dex freezing them solid. Willow looked in concern and looked down at the vulpix in her arms. "Do you mind helping them out please?" The vulpix cried before releasing a flamethrower at the two roasting them alive. The smoke cleared revealing two singed figures fuming in anger. "Hey what was that for!" "Yes I would like to know what that was about!" Ash and Rotom dex ganged up and crowded the poor Pokémon as it ducked inside of Willows arms. Willow looked up and glared at the two "it was just trying to help y'all." She muttered. Ash immediately apologized to get back in her good side. For some reason just being the thought of what he did making Willow upset made him more upset. Willow smiled happily.

Everyone looked at Ash in concern asking him if he was okay. "You experienced 60 below right off the bat and got an ember to boost!" Mallow looked at him disapprovingly, "I think you got a little to close for Snowies comfort don't you think?" Ash chuckled and rubbed his head. "I guess your right." Vulpix cheered and rubbed its head on Ash's shoulder. Willow chuckled before putting it down on the ground letting it acclimate to all the new Pokémon it was going to meet.

Vulpix looked around as all the Pokémon came around and greeted it. Vulpix looked at all of them with confusion before cheering and jumping around with all of them. They played around running and jumping everywhere before vulpix went near Snowie. Vulpix jumped up onto the table and Snowie just hmphed and looked away. That enraged vulpix and it began pushing Snowie off of the table. Snowie tried to hang on but unfortunately could not for long and was soon surrounded by the others. Ash kneeled down next to Snowie and jestered to all of them "see? They just wanna be your friends." Snowie looked unconvinced but was not given a choice really because vulpix was pushing Snowie towards turtonator and the other larger Pokémon in the back of the room.

All of them just watched as the Pokémon played before principal oak spoke up. "Friendship really is a powerful thing but now that that's settled, I think it's time we decried what to do further." Mallow and Kiawe both spoke of their concerns. "We finished hatching the eggs but now that we have two vulpix what are we gonna do?" Professor Kukui and the principal looked at each other and grinned. "How about we leave them in the care of those who have taken care of it so far?" The principal explained before going over and getting the kanto vulpix who didn't look happy at being handled at the moment. The vulpix struggled out of his grip and landed on the floor before going over and sitting next to Willow. It cheered up at her and Willow leaned down before petting it. "Well I guess that solves that problem. I'll be entrusting you with its care since it seems to like you more." "But I got six Pokémon already?" "We'll call it special surcomstances." Willow nodded before letting the vulpix cheer and go back to playing.

Everyone looked extremely excited by the news. "Wow so does that mean we get to see both of them everyday?!" Kiawe and Mallow looked at each other and nodded. "That means one of us has to catch it!" "And that someone is Lilly!" Lillie looked at the others with shock. Ash looked at Lillie in glee and raised his hands to the back of his head. "That makes perfect sense since she is the one that has been taking care of the egg." Lillie looked flabbergasted "but that doesn't mean I'm the right one to take care of it! I mean should I even?"

Snowie looked at Lillie on the back of turtonator and jumped off its back making its way to Lillie. It jumped on the table and sat there as Lillie drabbled on about how she couldn't even touch a Pokémon due to her fear. Snowie cried out to her and awaited her pets. Willow calmly put her hand on Lillies shoulder "you even gave it a name and you are the one that knows most about Pokémon besides professor Kukui so I have full faith in you!" The rest all nodded their heads in finality. Lillie was taking the Pokémon and that was it. Lillie stood there still unsure and made sure that it was okay for her to do this. Willow fishes into her backpack producing two pokeballs and handed one to Lillie. Willow swiftly showed her how to catch a Pokémon by catching the vulpix and releasing it again.

Lillie nodded her head violently and with determination, she cried out go pokeball and threw it. Unfortunately it landed in Ash's head and rolled across the classroom floor. Lillie gasped and covered her head in her hands. Snowie watched from on the table and looked at the pokeball. With unsure steps, Willow watched as Snowie jumped off the table and walked towards the pokeball. Willow gasped and everyone stopped talking to Lillie to look at her. She was pointing towards Snowie who was pawing at the pokeball. Tapping the button, it opened swallowing Snowie in a red glow and sucking it in. Everyone looked in anticipation as the ball rolled once, twice, and a resounding click echoed throughout the quiet room. Ash jumped up cheering as Lillie stared with tears in her eyes. Everyone congratulated her on becoming a Pokémon trainer officially now and Lillie looked down at the ball. Picking it up in her hands she lifted it towards her face and hugged it crying.

"Go on now! All that's left is to release it!" Lillie looked back and nodded before throwing the pokeball up into the air and releasing Snowie from the confinement of the ball. Snowie appeared with a cry and stared at Lillie with nothing but love. Lillie kneeled down on the ground and slowly reached her arms out to at least touch Snowie. Everyone waited with bated breaths until Lillie stopped mere inches and cried. Lana sighed "so close too."

Lillie looked down at her lap "What do I have to do to become an amazing Pokémon trainer? What do I have to do to get an amazing relationship with Pokémon like y'all do? Am I even okay to do this?" Everyone's respective Pokémon went to their trainers and nuzzled up to them. They all looked at them "I never really thought about it. We've just always been together." "You just be you and think of the trainer that you want to be." Kukui told Lillie who looked at them all and blinked slowly. Ash grinned leaning in while Pikachu and rowlet climbed up onto his shoulders "I told myself that I wanted to become friends with my Pokémon. That's the kind of trainer that I want to be." Lillie just looked back at a sad Snowie with tears still in her eyes. She just wanted to pet Snowie.

————-

The bell rang and everyone walked outside to head home. Willow, Mallow, and Lillie walked outside together talking. Ash looked back as soon as he saw a limo pull up in front of the entrance. Lillie ran up to the driver with Snowie by her side. "I'm sorry but I kind want to walk home today." The man in the suit nodded before getting in the car and driving away. "Why didn't you go with the car?" Ash looked questioningly at Lillie who chuckled jestering towards Snowie "I kinda wanted to walk with Snowie today! When Snowie was an egg we did everything together. Practically inseparable but now that it's no longer in the egg there's a lot to learn!" Ash and Mallow smiled happily before Lillie and Snowie headed off. Willow chuckled before taking out tropius's pokeball. She was about to throw it when Mallow grabbed the back of her and Ash's shirts and dragged them towards the direction their friend went off in. "WA! Where are we going?!" Mallow chuckled "now that the coast is clear we can follow!"

————

They seemed to have followed Lillie all throughout town. They didn't know where she was headed when she stopped by the malasada shop. Willow, mallow, and ash looked from around a corner and watched as the two walked in smiling. Ash grinned stepping out of the hiding spot with Pikachu on his shoulder "looks like it's all good to me! You must really care about your friends a lot if you go through all this just to make sure their okay." Mallow chuckled and hugged her bounsweet in her arms "I guess you could call me a busybody but I just want them to be happy. Lillie deserves that with her Pokémon!" Willow just smiled at her two friends and she pet vulpix who gladly snuggled back into her hands. She chuckled before walking and looking into the window of the malasada shop only to discover something shocking. Lillie and Snowie were not in there. Willow chuckled nervously before looking back at her friends "um we kinda got a problem...." Ash and Mallow stopped talking and looked over at Willow in concern. "We kinda lost Lillie and Snowie." "WHAT?!"

Ash looked worried before a lightbulb went off. He got out a pokeball and threw it up into the air. In a bright red light, rowlet cooed as it flapped it's little wings in the air. "Okay rowlet! We need your help to look for Lillie and Snowie!" Rowlet nodded before flying off into a random direction. "Let's go look this way!" All three nodded before taking off.

Eventually we got to a part of town where duplexes were and rowlet was calling out circling a building. We all cheered as maybe rowlet had found Lillie but sweatdropped when all it came back with was a melon. "That's not what we meant." That's when a scream echoed through the alleyway next to us. "That's Lillie!" Willow took off leaving Ash and Mallow behind. "Wait up!"

Willow ran around the alley and looked around but couldn't find anything until a loud bang and smoke came from the roof above. Snowie went tumbling over the edge and Lillie was right behind. Lillie cried out Snowies name and caught it holding it close to her. Willow swiftly took out a pokeball and threw it in the air calling out tropius who quickly caught them before they could land on the ground. Lillie stared up at Willow with fascination before checking on Snowie in her arms. "Oh it's the twerps and their friends!" Willow looked up in rage to find team rocket. Willow set her vulpix on the ground and got ready to battle just as Ash and Mallow came running up to them. "It's you guys!" Ash exclaimed angrily. Lillie held Snowie close to her when Snowie jumped out of her arms and landed beside the other vulpix. Lillie nodded "go Snowie! Use powder snow!" Snowie jumped up rearing it's head back before releasing a powerful attack towards team rocket. It freezes them solid within seconds and Lillie cheered as Snowie landed in the ground. Vulpix cheered on friend and was about to send it's own attack when a bewear showed up and stood by team rocket. Everyone looked in confusion as it grabbed team rocket and took off with them in its hands. Everyone looked in confusion before chuckling.

———-

The next day at school everyone watched in amazement as Lillie held Snowie in her arms. Kiawe walked over and stood happily "looks like you finally got over your fear of Pokémon." Lillie nodded happily before letting Snowie down to go play with the other Pokémon. They all jumped around and it was all fine and dandy until togedimaru rolled around a little to fast and slammed into Lillies leg. Lillie looked down and immediately froze in fear. Tremors overtook her body and her face became white with fear. "Well I guess not all Pokémon." Everyone laughed as Lillie stood frozen but tried muscling through the fear when Snowie jumped in and landed in her arms. We all watched as they stood happily together.


	15. Rocking Clawmark Hill

"Pika pikaa!" Ash, pikachu, and professor Kukui all walked up to the house exhausted after a long day of working. Pikachu bolted towards the door yelling enthusiastically as it saw the door and Ash chuckled loudly while opening the door. He gave a quick greeting alerting the stay at hole Pokemon that they were back but no Pokemon was to be seen.

Ash shifted his backpack to his arms and carried it looking around for the Pokémon but it never came out. "Hey rockruff you can come out!" Kukui stopped in the middle of the living room and glanced around confused as to where it had gone. Pikachu kept over to the small door in the wall and was about to stick its head out when it opened fast and pushed Pikachu back a few feet.

Pikachu grimaced and looked up only to cry out in confusion. Ash climbed down the ladder to his room, his arms empty of his backpack and looked back at Pikachu and the Pokémon that walked through the door. "Hey there you are rock-." Only to stop mid sentence and gaze upon the small rock type Pokémon.

Rockeuff gazed up at Ash with its small blue eyes and limped into the middle of the room. Scratches and bruises covered it's small body. It tried to set its front foot down but whimpered as soon as pressure was applied. Ash quickly went to rock ruff ladened with concern for it and asked if it was okay. Rotom dex scanned over the small Pokémon as it looked at Ash with glazed blue eyes.

Professor Kukui came around the corner with a potion in hand and kneeled beside the others. He laid his hand out and asked for the rockruffs injured paw. The Pokémon reluctantly gave it and looked down as the professor warned the Pokémon it was going to hurt a little.

Ash and Pikachu gazed in concern as the professor doctored up the Pokémon. Ash looked over at the professor "Do you think that it maybe got into a fight?" Professor Kukui sighed tiredly and picked up the Pokémon and held it like a baby. "I thought I told you to stay inside while we were gone." Rockruff didn't look the professor in the eyes and looked away as tears gathered. It whimpered as it was held and they watched over it for the rest of the night.

———-

"And that's what happened." Ash sat at his desk explaining the situation to his friends and classmates. Everyone listened sternly and with full attention. Lillie was the first to speak "but if this has been an ongoing problem, why doesn't the professor just put it in its pokeball?" Everyone awaited for an answer and Ash just looked upset over the whole situation.

"That's the thing. Rockruff isn't really the professors Pokemon." Everyone gasped and looked in shock. "What do you mean it isn't the professor's Pokémon?" Willow tilted her head and patted absols head beside her. "Well the professor told me that rockruff just followed him home one day after giving it some food." Mallow leaned down and rested her hands on her knees "So rockruff is a wild Pokémon? I mean we all assumed that rockruff was just the professor's Pokemon." Kiawe nodded and leaned in closer to Willows side, Ash started with a little bit of envy of being close to her but didn't know why. He shook his head a little and berated himself. Now is not the time. He should be focusing on the problem at hand. "We all saw how attached rockruff is to the professor."

Rotom dex floated up besides Ash's head "you see, rockruff have quite a reputation for being genuine people friendly Pokemon. Rockruff, the puppy Pokémon, a rock type Pokémon. Rockruff have lived with people since ancient times. They train themselves by running around."

Lana nodded along and smiled at Ash "I bet you that's why rockruff was hurt. It was training!" Ash looked in confusion and was about to ask what she meant when sophocles spoke up "yeah I bet you I know why it's training. I bet you it's about to evolve."

Ash looked intrigued suddenly. Rotom dex jumped into action explaining its evolved form. Rockruff evolves into lycanrock which has two forms depending on the time of day. It evolves into midday form during the day and midnight form at night. Also when rockruff gets closer to evolving its temperament becomes more aggressive and it tends to become more independent. It's common for it to disappear and then reappear after it has evolved." Everyone looked fascinated at the thought of the Pokémon evolving while over in the corner where all the Pokémon were playing, popplio blew a giant bubble and released it causing it to float up above the other Pokémon. It didn't hold for more than a few seconds when it popped scaring the Pokémon while also drenching then.

———-

"We're home!" Ash opened the door swiftly while yelling about his arrival. Willow stepped into the house behind Ash with Absol by her side. Rockruff scrambled for purchase on the floor and raced over to their side barking wildly in happiness. "Hah! You were good and stayed here today!" Ash leaned down grinning happily as Willow just stayed by the door watching them. Rockruff bounded into Ashes arms and rubbed its head heavily on Ash who just laughed and held rockruff close.

"Don't forget, the more a rockruff likes you the harder they'll rub. So a trainer must bide their time." Ash set rockruff down and looked at professor Kukui who leaned out from one of the sofas. Ash ran up to Kukui happily "your home already?!" Kukui pulled something out of his pocket and answered that he was worried about rockruff. "And aloha to you too Willow. I didn't expect to see you coming here." Willow chuckled and walked over to the professor before leaning down and petting rockruff who barked and rubbed furiously against her. Absol walked closer and growled a little at the puppy Pokemon causing it to back off a little. Small bruises and scrapes were left behind after rockruffs small bout of joy towards the trainer.

"Well I was worried about rockruff so I decided to stop by and see." Kukui chuckled and nodded but laughed even harder at Absol who layed down by its trainer and glared at the puppy and snarled if it got too close to its trainer. Willow chuckled and soothed her companion. "Well since it's so late it's alright if you stay here for the night." Willow nodded and accepted before asking what the remote was for. "Ah so take a look at this." Kukui pointed the remote towards the TV and pressed a button.

On the screen appeared three video images all with a different view of the house. Willow looked on the walls and ceiling and sure enough, three small cameras were hooked up and recording. Ash looked amazed as he watched surveillance video of earlier today. Rockruff was playing around with a ball by its bed. "I wonder if it always waits around like that for us at the end of the day?" Kukui leaned in closer to the screen and looked serious. "And now for the interesting part."

On the screen, rockruff was still playing with its ball but stopped midway chewing it before putting full attention to the window. It lept onto the window seal and looked outside for a moment before dashing towards the doggy door and disappearing from the camera's eyes. "And this is a few hours later, a half and hour before I got home." The little doggy door opened and in came a beaten rockruff who was so injured that it didn't make it far into the house before collapsing.

Willow looked over at the Pokémon who was fine and dandy now but all she could see was the beaten up Pokémon. She cupped it's face and held it close to her "where did you go?" She whispered.

————

Night time had fallen and a plan was set. "Alright rockruff now you be good." Ash, Pikachu and the others all stood by the door waiting to Kukui to finish. Kukui brought out a small green substitute toy from behind his back and set it in front of rockruff. "Bye rockruff!" Willow waved as she left with Absol still on her tail.

Soon everyone was out the door and waiting behind some bushes in front of the house. Kukui pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen a few times and pulled up the live surveillance feed from inside the house.

Rockruff could be seen circling the toy left behind cautiously and Ash jeered at how gentle it was being. Well it was until rockruff lunged at the toy and proceeded to violently attack it. Biting it relentlessly and throwing it everywhere. Everyone looked in concern and confusion as to why it was doing this. Rockruff violently but down on the scruff of the toy and stood over it viciously before baring its teeth and growling. The rocks on its neck started to glow white and they all leaned in closer to the phone. And just like that, rockruff stopped what it was doing and ran towards the door. Everyone lifted their heads up in time to see the small pokemon run off into the jungle.

Willow wasted no time and ran after it. Absol cried out and ran alongside her. Ash, Pikachu and Kukui nodded at each other before also following along. It was like an obstacle course, they jumped over fallen trees, weaved in between branches and ran as fast as they could. Willow still continued on before something caught her attention. She looked in shock "it couldn't be going there could it?!"

———

The full moon sat high in the sky as Willow hid behind a large Boulder. Two lycanroc, both a midday and a midnight form, howled eerily into the night and it was like a call was put out. Multiple kinds of Pokémon, all varying in types, appeared out of the tree line. Raticate, golduck, fearow, braviary, sudowoodo, and many more. Willow watched in awe and out from behind some rocks came rockruff.

(By the way, I am only about 6min 39sec into the episode at this point. My hands hurt and I've been working on this for almost 2 hours now.)

Willow was so enraptured by what was going on that she didn't even notice that the others had made it. Kukui looked in awe as well "it's clawmark hill!" Willow just barely paid attention to the two people beside her. Her focus was on the Pokémon.

Both lycanrocks jumped off of their perches and stared each other down. It wasn't long before both threw moves at each other. The midday form went first. It's rocks around its neck glowed and rocks were lifted and thrown towards the opponent. It swiftly hit the opponent throwing it back a few feet. Dust collected in the air and before the opponent had a chance to breathe, the midday form accelerated at a fast paste and threw the opponent a good distance away.

Kukui gasped in shock "rock throw and accelerock?! This is incredible!" Multiple Pokémon cheered as the fight went on. The midday form circled around before leaping into the air and striking. The midnight form took the hit and didn't even flinch when the midday form bit it. The midnight form narrowed its red eyes glaring before using the move counter.

"The midnight forms preferred attacks is to take its opponents attacks and then land a decisive blow." They all gasped in shock as the two lycanrocks howled into the sky and all the Pokémon started attacking each other. Ash stood from his position and was about to race to go get rockruff when something grabbed him by the shirt and arm. Ash turned and looked only to be met with focused brown eyes.

Willow stared at him as Absol did its best to keep Ash from doing something stupid. "Wha-." "I know that you don't want to see rockruff hurt but what matters right now is what rockruff wants. Just sit down for a minute and let's wait to see what happens." Ash looked torn for a minute looking over at Kukui for confirmation. The nod he got was all he needed before grunting and kneeling down to watch was about to happen. Absol slowly let go of his shirt and watched but stayed close to keep an eye on him.

Down below, multiple Pokémon were attacking a magmar but each one was sent reeling back from a powerful attack. Rockruff growled and barked at it and went in for an attack but like the other Pokémon, was sent flying by fire fist followed by flamethrower. Ash sneered and tensed up looking at Kukui who shook his head. Ash grunted and looked at Willow who was sweating; she was so nervous. Her body tense and ready to lunge in if anything happened.

Rockruff continued to stand and battle. The rocks on its neck glowed before long and it growled at the magmar who grinned madly at it. Rockruffs necks glowed even brighter but magmar breathed in deep and used flamethrower pushing rockruff back and effectively cutting it off from using a move. Magmar cheered and raised its fist in the air not noticing that rockruff had gotten up and before they knew magmar was squealing and crying as rockruff latched onto its tail. Magmar violently tried to throw off rockruff but it just made it latch on tighter. Magmar in retaliation blew a flamethrower onto the ground and blew rockruff a few feet back. The puppy Pokémon shakily got up and growled lowly before collapsing onto its side with swirls in its eyes. It had lost the battle.

Ash, Kukui, and Willow all looked down in concern before Ash asked a question, never taking his eyes off the pangoro that had jumped in to be the next opponent against magmar. "Professor, what are they doing?" "They are not actually fighting. Their training. Magmar isn't just fighting and defeating these Pokémon just for show. This is a place where humans must intervene." "It's like a Pokémon dojo." Willow spoke up. Kukui nodded as the battle raged on.

————

Hours later, the moon was still up and Willow, Absol, Kukui, Pikachu and Ash all waited in the forest clearing for rockruff. It was limping and looking down but when it saw them waiting it cheered up instantly bounding towards Ash. Ash leaned down cupping both sides of its face and cheered it in saying it did such a good job fighting all those Pokémon. "Hey if you want we can help you train. I mean you were about to use a move right?" Rotom dex floated in confusion "but Ash why go through all this trouble?" Ash grinned at the dex "I wouldn't necessarily call it trouble. More like helping a friend. So what do you say. Wanna train so you can go beat that magmar?"

Rockruff barked and jumped landing in Ash's arms before rubbing its face against Ash.

————

The sun had risen the next morning and everyone was out on the beach ready to train. Willow who had stayed the night released all of her Pokémon including the kantonian vulpix who raced around happily. All of her Pokémon stayed extremely close to her and she watched as Kukui talked to Ash farther down. Willow laid back against tropius and closed her eyes. She relaxed for a minute before a shadow appeared over her head. Opening them she looked up, seeing tropius's wing covering her from the sun. She smiled in thanks and patted her Pokémon's side. Tropius cheered before looking over at the other two humans and gawked. Willow looked over in confusion before gawking herself. What on earth were they doing?

Ash and Pikachu were down on the ground going in an up and down motion while rockruff stared in confusion. This went on for a minute before Pikachu let loose a surge of electricity into the air. Vulpix looked up from where it was in awe before looking down and seeing them take off running. Vulpix looked back at Willow before taking off running with them. Ash looked back yelling something before a sleepy rowlet followed along with them.

———-

The training went on for a while before they all fell asleep resting under tropius's wing. Tropius looked giddy and happy and Willow smiled.

———-

Pretty soon Ash had asked Willow for help. He wanted vulpix to use flamethrower to help rockruff dodge the magmar flamethrower attack. Vulpix happily agreed along with Willow. "Alright vulpix! Use flamethrower!" Vulpix nodded before breathing back and sending a straight stream of fire towards Pikachu who showed rockruff how to dodge. Ash nodded in the corner leaning down whispering to rockruff. The puppy Pokémon barked and stood up to the plate. Willow smiled and cheered on rockruff before commanding vulpix to use flamethrower again. Unfortunately rockruffs tail caught on fire which caused it to look downtrodden and upset as its tail produced smoke in the water.

A quick nap and they were back to training for the rest of the day.

————

It was the next day and training was finished. Ash stood on one side of the beach while rockruff stood on the other. The whole class stood watching as Ash commanded rockruff to use its move. Rockruff barked before leaning down and going in the up and down motion faster and faster before the rocks around its neck glowed and rocks shot off towards Ash. He let the rocks hit him and dust was scattered everywhere. The whole class waited and when the dust settled Ash stood there banged up with a grin.

———

Ash, Pikachu and rockruff trained until the move rock throw was perfected and before they knew it, it was time. Willow stood watching from the same Boulder from the night before and watched as multiple Pokémon came out. Kukui, ash and Pikachu all came out of the forest and kneeled beside her. "Funny seeing you here." Ash smiled at her. "Willow smiled and patted the vulpix in her arms. "Vulpix wanted to see it so we decided to come watch." Ash nodded and watched as rockruff went up to magmar issuing a challenge. Magmar turned around and sneered. And like that the battle began.

Rockruff ran at magmar head on and magmars sneer darkened. It let loose a flamethrower but as practiced rockruff dodged with ease. The tie lycanrocks watched in confusion at its new ease of fighting. Magmar continued throwing flamethrowers at it but no matter what direction it went in rockruff dodged them all until before they knew it, rockruff head butted magmar in the stomach. Magmar went back a little bit and rockruff jumped high into the air preparing to use rock throw. Unfortunately magmar recovered quickly and rockruff was blown away by flamethrower unable to dodge it.

Rockruff growled and jumped from rock to rock until it jumped into the air one more time. Magmar also jumped into the air preparing a flamethrower when at the last second, rockruff passed right over magmar and hit it with rock throw slamming it into the ground. Willow, Ash, Kukui, Pikachu and vulpix all cheered as for a finale rockruff used headbutt on magmars chest as it went down.

Magmar leaned up but couldn't stay awake and passed out. Rockruff won the battle and the crowd of Pokemon acknowledged it. They roared and cheered as the two lycanrocks howled into the moon. Rockruff growled and howled alongside.

———

They all reconvened out on the beach as Ash hugged and cheered rockruff on. Kukui looked happy and leaned down. "You know this might be selfish but I think it's a good time to catch rockruff." Willow smiled at Ash as he looked confused at Kukui. "But professor, shouldn't you be the one to catch it? I mean you've been taking care of it longer than I have." Kukui smiled "I think rockruff trusts you more than anyone else here. You helped it perfect it's move rock throw after all." Ash looked down at the puppy Pokémon before grinning wildly. He set it down and took out a pokeball. "So what do you say huh? I want you to join my team." Rockruff wasted no time clicking the button to open the pokeball and went inside. The pokeball shook 3 times before it eventually beeped and clicked. Ash stood up and jumped "I caught rockruff! Now come on out! Part 2 of training begins now!" And with that he took off running beside pikachu.

Willow looked over at Kukui and smiled before releasing Rapidash. The horse Pokémon neighed and allowed the girl to get on grabbing vulpix and taking off after the boy quickly. They pass him up and laugh as he tries to run faster to keep up.

Professor Kukui laughs before taking off after them claiming why not join them.

~~~~~~~

————-

Hey so this story isn’t exactly new. Originally it’s from my wattpad account but they are deleting stories there right now so I decided to repost everything on to here. Just as a backup. But to those who decide to read this I hope you enjoy it and I welcome you in this wonderful adventure of Willow Ackermans fabulous tale of survival. I’ll try to upload on my day off from work but that’s pretty much it. If you have any comments or suggestions for what to do in the story just comment down below. Thank you and have a wonderful day!


End file.
